beso robado
by Fatima Diaz
Summary: de noche tarde, mirai se encuentra a sasuke ebrio en las calles y lo ayuda llevándolo a la residencia uchiha, hasta que el azabache hace algo sin pensarlo dos beses.
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche y todo esta tranquilo, mirai caminaba en las calles de konoha con tranquilidad sintiendo el aire fresco ya estaba viniendo el invierno, ya había terminado su turno en la patrullas, ahora se estaba dirigiendo a su casa, no había casi nadie en las calles porque era algo tarde y a esta horas algunos ya deben estar durmiendo, hasta que se detiene viendo sorprendida a susuke uchiha, tambaleándose torpemente y echando maldiciones, eso la preocupo, ¿desde cuando el gran sasuke uchiha actuaba así con torpeza? Y además hablando solo palabras inentendibles el sonaba molesto.

_esto…hum..¿Sasuke-san? ¿Se encuentra bien?_ pregunta mirai acercándose a el con preocupación, el uchiha voltea un poco y la mira con expresión fría y cabreada, podía ver el sharingan activo por el enojo del hombre, se sintió fascinada, curiosa y a la vez temerosa por esa mirada. Podía ver las mejillas de el con un color carmesí haciéndola entender que el estaba ebrio.

_muy bien, sarutobi_ dice el uchiha apoyando una mano en la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

_ ¿necesita ayuda? _ pregunto mirai agarrándolo a tiempo de que el tocase el suelo. El la mira un largo rato hasta que suelta un suspiro resignado.

_ Si, pero no te atrevas a contarle a nadie ni mucho menos al idiota de naruto cabeza hueca y perdedor_ decía el muy mareado dejando que ella colocase su único brazo en sus hombros, tenia que admitir que era raro ver al uchiha en este estado además el es mas alto que ella no estaba segura si lo estaba sosteniendo bien.

_ Claro, no diré nada _ dice mirai sonriéndole con timidez al uchiha, el aun tenia el sharingan activo, se preguntaba ¿que era lo que sucedió para que el estuviera molesto y borracho? Mientras meditaba se concentraba llevando al azabache gruñón a la residencia uchiha.

_ ella siempre se desmaya y usa esa maldita ropa que no la cubre su piel, ¡ella muestra demasiada piel! ¡Odio cuando esos infelices de la calle miran a mi rosadita! ¡Y odio más cuando mi pobre bebe anda con poca ropa a salir a entrenar con esos malditos mocosos de hormonas alborotadas! El mocoso uno y el mocoso dos_ el uchiha comenzó hablar molesto, podía notar lo celoso que estaba el hombre, era algo gracioso cuando lo contaba poniendo gestos extraños y graciosos en ese lindo rostro.

Ya estaba cerca de la residencia uchiha, mirai escuchaba al azabache quejarse, reír, maldecir, y otros como que el estaba así de ebrio de porque salio hacia un bar porque había discutido con sakura por una tontería.

_ ya llegamos, sasuke-san_ dice mirai con alivio mientras soltaba al uchiha cerca de la puerta.

_ adiós entonces, sarutobi _dice serio viéndola detenidamente mientras se sentaba en las escaleras con pereza.

_hasta luego _dice nerviosa viendo el sharingan y el rinegan de el, que la veía con una mirada afilada y depredadora, era la primera vez que veía el rinegan, voltea para irse hacía casa porque estaba haciendo mucho frió, pero derepente es retenida sintiendo que le agarran la muñeca y es jalada bruscamente a hacía atrás mientras caía sentada en el regazo del azabache.

_ ¡¿sasuke-san?!_dice mirai conmocionada y confusa, sonrojándose mucho, viendo al uchiha soltando su muñeca y abrazándola de espaldas oliendo su cabello desordenado.

_vueles bien, me gusta_dice el uchiha, Hasta que el la a cuesta con rapidez al suelo pavimentado y le roba un beso con brusquedad besándola con un beso apasionado metiendo su lengua y jugueteando con la de ella, sentía como el metía su mano bajo el chaleco tocando su piel, se estremece por lo fría que estaba la mano.

Intenta separarlo pero el presiona mas su cuerpo al la de ella mientras sentía el olor y sabor a sake de el. se sintió mareada por un momento pero reacciona y leda un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna al uchiha hasta que el rompe el beso separándose con un quejido de dolor, ella se levanta rápido, pero antes de huir, leda una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla al uchiha.

_ ¡entupido!_ dice mirai y ceba con rapidez dejando al azabache con una buena marca en su atractivo rostro.

Mirai salta por los tejados de las casas, hasta que llega a la suya entra con sigilo para no despertar a su madre y ceba directamente a su habitación, podía sentir su corazón palpitar frenético, no podía creer lo que sucedió, ¡el la beso! ¡Le robo su primer beso! Se tira en su cama boca arriba mirando el techo mientras sentía su rostro arder al recordar ese beso, se tocando las comisuras de sus labios sintiéndose extraña y acalorada, no solo por el beso sino que también por recordar la mano fría de el entrando bajo su chaleco verde y tocando su piel.

_ ¿porque izo eso?_ piensa molesta y triste sintiéndose extraña. Ahora tratara de evitarlo, ni acercarse a el en todo momento. se ria vergonzoso.

En la residencia uchiha, sasuke ve como la joven chuunin huía dejándolo solo, se toco el rostro adolorido, se para algo sonrojado y avergonzado dándose cuento de lo que había echo.

_ soy un imbécil_ se insulta molesto mientras se tocaba los labios recordando el beso y el aroma dulce de la joven sarutobi.

_ tendré que disculparme con ella mañana_ piensa serio mientras separaba y abría la puerta, tenía suerte de que sakura y sarada tuvieran el sueño pesado, Hocino estaría en aprietos.


	2. Chapter 2

**(autora:**tengo un poco mala la ortografía, espero que se entienda un poco**)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

De mañana, mirai despierta con pesadez mientras se bajaba de la cama con cansancio y se iba al baño, se cepilla los dientes y seda una ducha, al terminar se seca y se viste con ropa civil, era su día libre después de todo, se pone un pantalón shin blanco, una remeras color crema y sandalias negras con tacón no tan alto pero cómodos.

_ ¡a desayunar mirai! _llama kurenai en la cocina.

_ ¡ya voy! _ dice mientras se secaba un poco mas su cabellera oscura, al terminar se mira en el espejo, hace tiempo que no usaba ropa civil, se toca los labios mientras se sonrojaba intensamente, aun no lo podía creer, el la beso pero no con un simple beso si no uno apasionado, la lengua de el tocando la de ella jamás pensó que su primer beso seria robado de esa forma atrevida, ahora se siente molesta muy molesta por el uchiha.

Sale de su habitación e iba hacia la cocina, saluda a su madre y luego se sienta mientras intentaba olvidar al uchiha, comía el serial que le preparo su madre luego de terminar su desayuno se levanta y prepara para salir y disfrutar de su día.

_ ¿ya te vas?_ pregunta kurenai.

_ Si, aprovechare el día_ dice alegre mientras se despedía y salía de la casa.

En la residencia uchiha, sasuke despierta temprano notando que se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala, se incorpora y estira mientras se levanta del cómodo sofá y se va a darse una buena ducha, le dolía la cabeza, eso le pasa por tomar mucho en ese bar, además siente culpa por lo que había echo, el tiene una esposa e hija ¿porque se puso así con la sarutobi? ella amablemente lo ayuda ¡y de la nada el la termina besando forzosamente! recuerda esa dolorosa cachetada que recibió ademas de ese rodillazo en su parte intima, realmente se lo tenia merecido.

_ sarutobi_ dice mientras sentía el agua tibia de la ducha mojar su cuerpo, recordando el beso, tenia que admitir que se sintió agradable y tentador.

Al terminar ya se había vestido y salido de casa, ya que al parecer sarada y sakura ya habían salido de casa, sin saludarlo o dejar le una nota. caminaba molesto en la calles ahora poblaras por comerciantes de otros países, iba caminado con calma, hasta que ve a la persona que iba a buscar, estando en frente de una tienda de artículos ninjas. Notaba que la joven usaba ropa civil con pantalón blanco, remera color crema y zapatos de tacón corto, la pelinegra voltea hasta que lo ve, podía ver la tensión en ella, iba acercarse donde estaba ella, pero un comerciante se cruzó en frente impidiendo ver a la joven sarutobi, hasta que ve que ella ya no estaba.

_ ¿me esta evitando?_ piensa serio mientras soltaba un suspiro de molestia, Pero aun así tendrá que buscarla e disculparse. no podrá evitarlo todo el día ¿o si?

No quería verlo de nuevo, sabia que huir era algo cobarde, pero no pudo evitarlo su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente como si sintiera peligro o algo así, sintiéndose avergonzada e incomoda con el uchiha viéndola detenidamente, no se esperaba verlo de nuevo en las calles de las tiendas. Había corrido y saltado en tejados, hasta terminar en un parque.

_ creo que lo e perdido_ piensa soltando un suspiro de alivio mientras proseguía caminando y sintiendo la refrescante brisa en su rostro, serrando los ojos disfrutando del aire, hasta que de repente choca con alguien en frente suyo.

_ ¡lo siento! yo…._ levanta la vista y se sorprende viendo al azabache en frente suyo muy cerca mirándola con su ojo oscuro y profundo.

_ quiero hablar contigo_ dice serio mirándola detenidamente, viendo esos lindos ojos escarlata que le recordaban mucho al sharingan, el atuendo que usa destacaba unas finas y tentadoras curvas en la joven.

_ se ve bien_ piensa involuntariamente sin darse cuenta.

_ ¿hablar conmigo?_ piensa nerviosa mientras retrocedía lentamente viendo esa mirada afilada.

No se sentía con ganas de charlar con el en este momento, no quería estar cerca, sentía que tenia que alejarse por su propio bien antes de que el la viera sonrojarse, eso seria muy vergonzoso, de un rápido movimiento saca una volitas de bomba de humo que tenia en un bolsillo y lo tira al suelo con fuerza y sorprendiendo al uchiha.

_ ¡¿que haces?!_ dice sasuke alejándose hasta que el humo se disipo y nota que ella había huido.

Se molesta y la sigue buscando su firma de chakra, ella no estaba tan lejos corre hacia ella va y ve a la sarutobi hacer unos movimientos de mano asiendo dos clon de sombra para despistarlo mientras se dispersaban corriendo entre la multitud de personas.

_ ¿Porque huye? maldición_ piensa molesto el uchiha asiendo también dos clones de sombra para que persiguieran a las otras dos sarutobi, quería disculparse, pero esta niña estaba asiendo las cosas más difíciles.

Salta en los techos y activa el sharingan, la busca entre la multitud de personas y comerciantes, hasta que la ve corriendo en un callejón sin salida, salta hasta este lugar y ve que ella voltea con temor y desaparece dando entender que era un clon de sombra, voltea para seguir buscándola, hasta qué siente que uno de sus clones desaparece en un lugar no muy lejos dándole información que una de la sarutobi era un clon y el otro para enfrente de el desapareciendo.

_ ¿papa?_ se escucho, voltea y ve a su hija junto a la akimichi que comía unas papas.

Sarada se acerca juntó con su amiga, luego de eso ella lo mira fijamente como analizándolo con sospechas.

_ es raro verte por aquí, papa _dice su hija seria e indiferente pero con un tono de voz amargo.

_yo solo andaba buscando a alguien_ dice serio ocultando muy bien su nerviosismo.

_ya veo_ dice seria con expresión fría mientras proseguía caminando cruzándolo de lado junto con chouchou.

_sarada, ¿has visto a la sarutobi pasar por aquí?_pregunta con calma e indiferente.

_hum… si la había visto irse hacía aquel lado _ella señala la digresión donde fue la sarutobi.

_ ya veo, gracias _dice desapareciendo en un instante.

_ Hum….Sarada ¿estas enojada con tu papa? porque párese que lo estas ¡cuéntame! _ dice chouchou comiendo otra bocanada de papas con sabor a barbacoa, Mientras veía que la azabache estaba tensa y molesta.

_Te lo contare, pero no aquí_ dice en susurro agarrando a su amiga para alejarse de la gente.

Estando en el parque donde no hay mucha personas, se sientan las dos en una banca, chouchou la veía con intriga queriendo saber que sucedía. Sarada suelta un suspiro y la mira.

_se trata de papa, anoche llego a casa muy ebrio y acompañado por una shinobi._ dice con seriedad.

_ sigue_ dice intrigada la akimichi mientras comía mas papas mientras le entregaba también a sarada que la acepto con agradecimiento.

_bueno…hum… el estaba sin sus cabales, osea sin control de si mismo y agarro a la pobre shinobi que era una adolecen y la beso forzosamente_ dice muy seria recordando ver esa escena, mientras estaba oculta desde la ventana de la sala viendo como su padre estaba besando a la sarutobi que de un movimiento de poder librarse le pego un rodillazo en la parte baja y luego ante de huir ella le pego fuerte en el rostro.

_ ¡¿no puede se?! ¡¿Eso es cierto?!_ dice impactada la akimichi.

_si_ dice asintiendo mientras veía unos niños jugar.

_ ¿entonces a quien beso?_ dice curiosa chouchou.

_ Mirai sarutobi _responde con calma.

_ ¡espera! ¡¿A mirai?! _ dice sorprendida hasta que.

_vaya, eso es inesperado, eso si no lo esperaba de sasuke-san_ dice mitsuki parado en frente de ellas asustándolas, con su maldita costumbre de aparecer de la nada.

_¡SHANARO! ¡No te atrevas aparecer así mitsuki! ¡Nos asustaste!_ dice molesta la uchiha levantando un puño como amenaza.

_ ¡¿Cómo te atreves meterte en las conversaciones ajenas de unas señoritas preciosas como nosotras así de repente?_ regaña chouchou al peli blanco señalándolo con el dedo acusándolo mientras hacía mala cara.

_lo siento_ dice mitsuki sonriendo con inocencia, a sarada se le pasa un poco la molestia, le era difícil enfadarse mucho por el peli blanco, si el actuaba tan inocente por sus raras acciones.

Mirai había estando esquivando y evadiendo al uchiha en todo momento, veía que ya estaba oscureciendo ¿por cuánto tiempo a estado huyendo del azabache? ¿Por qué tanto esmero de hablar con ella? Ella no querías verlo ni estar cerca de el, Estaba tan concentrada en evitar al uchiha que no se a percatado que estaba anocheciendo. Caminaba en un lado de la ciudad , mientras se dirigía hacia su casa, que estaba algo lejos, algunos de los comercios serraron y otros se abrieron que eran nocturnos, esta vez no había tanta personas, camina con cautela cerca de unos de esos callejones medio oscuros, hasta que es tomada por sorpresa de un brazo con mucha brusquedad y es arrastrada hasta el callejón mientras es apoyada entre la pared y sus dos muñeca sostenidas con una mano con fuerza sobre su cabeza, levanta la cabeza alarmada hasta que lo ve a el mirándola con seriedad.

_ basta de juegos, sarutobi_ dice en susurro con voz ronca y suave pero a la vez cortante, el uchiha mirándola depredadoramente muy cerca de su rostro.

_ Su… suéltame_ dice insegura y vacilante notando lo cerca que estaba su hermoso rostro serio cerca de a la de ella, sintiéndose ¿excitada?

_ no lo are, hasta que me escuches_ dice serio sintiendo el agradable olor dulce de la sarutobi, que era un aroma mas tentador que la de su esposa.


	3. Chapter 3

Se sentía muy incomoda ante la mirada de el, estando tan cerca mientras la sostenía firmemente entre la pared, ¿que iba hacer? El es sasuke uchiha, un ninja de élite poderoso a igual que nanadaime, tenia que haberlo sabido que no iba a hacer fácil evadirlo e huir de el.

_esto…hum_ no savia que decir se sentía tan incomoda, pero aun así, no dejara que la tenga presionada entre la pared.

_escucha, yo…..¡hum!... puedes quedarte quieta _dice molesto viendo que esta no tenia la intención de mantenerse inmóvil y escuchar.

_ Pues, suéltame primero_ dice molesta fulminándolo e intentando librarse del agarre en sus muñecas mientras intentaba darle una patada, no esperaba que el tuviera tanta fuerza en un solo brazo.

_ compórtate como una shinobi, sarutobi_ dice cortante y muy cabreado fulminándola con el sharingan, hasta que nota como la remera color crema de la joven, se levantaba un poco mientras ella se retorcía mostrando su suave y lechosa piel, además de esas curvas suaves, recuerda haberla tocado y vergonzosamente disfrutado de esa suave sensación y cálida en su mano. Veía esa mirada rojiza desafiante de la kunoichi luchando por librarse de su agarre, tenia que admitir que esos movimientos eran muy tentadores y sexy, de repente se siente muy excitado alertándolo, la suelta y se aleja de ella enseguida antes de que su "amiguito" quiera aparecer.

_ ¿sasuke-san?_ pregunta dejando de luchar notando que el de repente la soltaba con brusquedad. Y se alejaba rápido, pero antes de irse.

_ Perdón por haberte besado, no fue mi intención forzarte, Quiero que mantengas esto entre nosotros, adiós_ decía serio estando de espalda mientras desaparecía rápido dejándola sola.

_ ¿he? …. ¿era eso lo que quería decirme? el quería disculparse _dice avergonzada sin haber pensado que podía haber sido por eso el por que la perseguía, pero aun así le paresia algo grosero que no le dijera mirándola en los ojo y mostrando arrepentimiento en ello.

Mirai sale del callejón y se va caminando hacía su casa mientras a lo lejos el uchiha la estaba observando, preguntándose si seguirla a que llegué bien a su residencia, pero se acuerda de que ella es un shinobi fuerte que puede cuidarse de si misma. El se toca el rostro avergonzado con un sonrojo mientras da una mirada hacía la joven y luego desaparece.

Al llegar a la residencia uchiha nota que las luces estaban prendidas al entrar solo ve a sakura preparando la sena, pero no ve a sarada, ve que solo estaban dos platos en la mesa.

_ sasuke-kun, hola, cenaremos estofado de tomate, tu favoritos y antes que preguntes, sarada fue a quedarse a dormir en casa de chouchou_ dice sakura sonriendo, mientras apagaba la hornalla y se acercaba a saludarlo con una amistosa inclinación.

_sakura_ dice acercándose a ella con seriedad.

_he ¿sasuke-kun?_dice tensa retrocediendo, hasta que el extiendes mano y le toca la mejilla con suavidad mientras se acercaba mas, y la besa en los labios, la acerca agarrándola de la cintura mientras depositaba besos en su cuello.

podía sentir el aroma de su esposa, olía a cerezo dulce pero no tan atrayente como antes y su piel, no lo podía sentir suave además del beso cuando la beso no sintió esa chispa que lo encendía, pero esta vez era muy diferente, de repente sakura lo aparta dejándolo confuso, podía ver que ella estaba sonrojada pero su mirada era de rechazo.

_no creo que sea momento indicado, sasuke-kun_ dice desviando su mirada y alejándose mientras colocaba la pequeña olla de estofado en medio de la mesa.

No quería discutir con ella de nuevo, así que simplemente se sentó y se sirvió el estofado, mientras trataba de controlar su ira podía sentir su sharingan. Al terminar se levanta de la mesa y deja el plato en el fregadero e ignorando a sakura y se va al baño a ducharse.

Sakura veía con tristeza y a la vez molesta, como su esposo se había ido a darse una ducha sin despedirse o agradecer por la comida, savia que el estaba muy molesto, había visto que tenia el sharingan activo.

_creo que perdimos la chispa que nos unía, sasuke-kun_ dice triste sakura levantando su plato y luego agarrando la olla e guardando la sobra del estofado en un pote rojo y guardándolo en la nevera.

En la residencia sarutobi, mirai estaba en su habitación estando acostada boca abajo tratando de reconciliar el sueño, le había mentido a su madre de que había comido en uno de los comercios de comida, sin embargo sinceramente no tenia hambre, sierra los ojos y ve la imagen del uchiha podía recordar ese exquisito aroma en el, y sus fascinantes ojos, mirándola como si la quisiera devorarla hay mismo, en ese momento, había notado un ligero sonrojo en el, pero no estaba segura de haber podido verlo bien, ya que estaban en un callejón algo oscuro.

_el esta casado_ se recuerda así misma mientras trataba de no caer en esta tentación peligrosa.

Luego de pensar en los rasgos del precioso uchiha y regañándose al mismo tiempo se queda profundamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**(autora:** lo se, un capitulo muy corto, tratare de esforzarme y dar mi desempeño**)**


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron cinco días y ha comenzado a nevar en konoha, un día nevado y agradable, aunque estaba no tan oscuro se había levantado algo tarde. Los niños estaban haciendo un muñeco de nieve tratando de hacer que se viera como nanadaime, mirai paseaba en el parque viendo entretenida a los niños divirtiéndose, le daba cierta nostalgia el paisaje y los pequeños jugando, recordando que de niña hacía ángeles de nieve, ahora no puede, por que le daría pena y vergüenza ya siendo una adolescente grandecita.

Comienza a caminar hacía el bosque, al llegar, se estira para no tener calambre, recuerda que le dio un feo calambre en la pierna derecha por no darse estiramientos, le había dolido como dos días, además de que un cierto azabache no dejaba de observarla y seguirla casi la mayoría del tiempo. Por ahora no había indicios de el, por suerte. Aunque no comprendía porque e el la observaba, cada vez que se lo encontraba en el camino o en los tejados, el la miraba fijamente hasta incomodarla o molestarla.

Se acerca a una roca grande y se sienta sobre ella cruzando las piernas, mientras meditaba y concentraba su chakra para fortalecerla, escuchaba los sonidos de algunas ramas de los arboles por el viento, respiraba el aire fresco mientras sentía como los copos de nieve caían sobre su cabellera rebelde y oscura, luego de eso paso estando media hora meditando con tranquilidad.

_ se siente tan bien_ piensa relajada con los ojos serrados, sentía que se hacia mas frió, pero lo ignora concentrándose en su chakra sentía que se fortalecía mas, hasta que….

_ ¿no crees que es algo tarde? sarutobi_ se escucho una voz familiar, abre sus ojos y se sorprende viendo al uchiha parado en frente, mas le sorprendía verlo en ese estado tan desalineado y unas ojeras terrible pero algo atractivas. ¿Que le abra sucedido?

_ Pero, si es medio día _dice mirai algo molesta viendo que el se acercaba y se sentaba al lado suyo ¿que se trae entre manos? Lo mira con recelo.

_ ¿segura?_ dice señalando el cielo.

_ Si… ¿hum?_ se acuerda que se había olvidado poner el despertador y que después se había levantado tarde ,ni siquiera ha desayunado, ahora veía el cielo más oscuro.

Sasuke sonríe viendo un sonrojo aparecer en las mejillas de la joven sarutobi, la había estado observando por mera curiosidad por lo extraño, la sarutobi le paresia interesante cada vez que intentaba acercarse, ella aun lo evadía e ignoraba, a estado asiendo eso durante cinco días. ¿Aun seguirá molesta?

_ ¿porque me ignoras y te alejas todo el tiempo?_ pregunta con voz ronca y suave mientras extendía su brazo y con su mano tocaba la suave mejilla sonrojada de la joven con ternura.

Mirai se siente incomoda ante la acción del hombre y baja rápido de la roca, pero cae al pisar el suelo y se da cuenta de que ¡se le había quedado medio dormida su pierna izquierda! luego siente las pisada del uchiha acercándose. ¡Maldición! Esto era humillante.

_ ¿te encuentras bien?_ dice poniéndose de cuclillas en frente y la analizaba si ella tenia una herida o algo.

_ Si, no es nada_ dice levantándose tambaleante tratando de tener compostura y alejarse del azabache, Pero luego siente que el mayor la agarraba de la cintura y la arrastraba hacía la roca para sentarla.

_ ¿que tiene tu pierna?_ pegunta molesto por lo terca que era esta chica, soltándola y luego tocando la pierna de ella por si tenia una herida.

_ nada, ¿puedes irte, y dejar de acosarme?_ dice fatigada apartando la mano de el, podía sentir como un hormigueo en su pierna y era bastante molesto. Odia cundo le pasaba eso.

Sasuke ignora la protesta de la joven mientras toca la pierna de ella de nuevo, pero estaba vez nota una reacción de molestia y tortuoso, podía ver como ella apretaba los dientes y sus puños.

_ Ya veo_ piensa sasuke divertido.

_ puedes no tocarme, esto no es nada solo se me…._ iba a decir pero el la interrumpe.

_ya lose, se te entumeció por permanecer en la misma posición sentada por mucho tiempo._ dice el divertido notando el intenso sonrojo de ella.

Mirai veía con vergüenza al azabache, el se veía tan guapo y lindo con esa sonrisa, viendo como los copos de nieve caían ante su cabello negro, pero… ¡¿por que diablos la sigue tocando?! Aparta la mano de el y se levanta rápido ignorando el hormigueo y tratando de recuperar su compostura.

_ me voy _ dice sonrojada fulminándolo mientras voltea, pero el la sorprende estando en frente suyo.

Sasuke la toma del mentón y se inclina viendo un ligero rosa en esos tentadores labios, hasta que la besa, sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces, sabía que estaba mal que estaba casado, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en la sarutobi y como seria probarla de nuevo, pero esta vez estando sobrio.

Al sentir que el la besaba de nuevo fue un shok, no lo veía venir, el robo otra vez un beso, se separa bruscamente de el, mirándolo confundida mientras se sonrojaba, el no estaba ebrio, eso lo podía ver ¿pero porque la beso? Siente como su corazón palpitaba frenético, nota que el se acercaba de nuevo, ella retrocede con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hasta que corre alejándose de el.

_ espera_ aparece el en frente de ella, con gran velocidad.

_ ¡¿que es lo quieres?!_ grita sonrojada tomando una postura de defensa atacándolo directamente, Pero el uchiha detiene su puño chocando con fuerza en la palma de la mano agarrando su puño. Luego ella da una patada dirigida al rostro de el, pero el azabache se agacha con rapidez esquivando con facilidad el ataque y estirando una pierna asiendo que ella tropiece y cayera al suelo nevado, sintiendo que el agarraba sus dos muñecas sobre la cabeza, mirándola con seriedad pero con una pequeña pero linda sonrisa.

_ No eres fuerte_ dice serio y burlón.

_ ¡cállate! _ dice sonrojada viendo su atractivo rostro y sus ojos. Se sentía tan excitada mientras se mordía el labio inferior, su colonia tan varonil inundaban sus sentidos dejándola media embobada.

Podía verla tan sonrojada, quería sentirla una ves mas, se inclina y rosa la mejilla de ella con la suya mientras sentía su dulce aroma suave e delicioso, rozando su labio cerca de la de ella .

_ detente_ dice mirai agitada, temerosa y molesta, ella no era un juguete a que el podría manejar a su antojo, ¡el esta casado! tiene una hermosa esposa y una hija que lo esperan en casa.

El se detiene dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de cruzar la línea de peligro, suelta a mirai y se aleja avergonzado, pero no arrepentido.

_ Lo siento_ dice serio y disgustado, desde que discutió con sakura en toda la noche, se a sentido resentido, dolido y solo.

Su hija sarada que tanto anhelaba conocerlo ya lo ignoraba, y sakura ella lo rechazaba lo veía como si el fuera un extraño, al salir de casa se fue al bosque a desahogarse de toda su estrés e ira, pero sorpresivamente al ver a mirai meditando sola sobre una roca en el bosque, se calmo viéndola detenidamente, sintiéndose mas relajado y cautivado, los copos de nieve cayendo sobre su cabellera rebelde su respiración calmada, su angelical rostro mientras tenia los ojos serados. Por un momento se había olvidado de la discusión de su esposa mientras se centraba en la encantadora joven sarutobi.

_ ¿sasuke-san?_ dice preocupada viendo la tristeza mezclada a la vez con fascinación que reflejaba el uchiha mirándola.

Reacciona y mira a la sarutobi esos hermosos ojos escarlatas, Será cuenta que se a comportado como un idiota, sintiendo cosas por una chica mas joven que el. Desde que la beso, no ha dejado de sentir ese sentimiento cálido y de deseo.

Se incorpora y sacude la nieve de enzima y le extiende una mano a la sarutobi que estaba sentada, ella lo mira con duda pero acepta su ayuda tomando su mano, sierra su mano a la de ella que era más pequeña, se sentía suave, cálida y delicada, levantándola con delicadeza.

Mirai ya no sentía ese molesto hormigueo en la pierna, por suerte, luego siente que el uchiha la jala a pegándola a el, abrazando y rodeando su cintura y colocando su rostro en su hombro cerca de su cuello, podía sentir que el aspiraba su aroma pesadamente, de repente siente un cosquilleo en su vientre como mariposas revoloteando, era una sensación extraña pero agradable.

_mirai _ piensa sasuke, aflojando el abrazo.

Mirai muy sonrojada se separa lentamente y lo mira un largo rato, pero luego se aleja y corre dejándolo solo.

_ Me gustas_ dice sasuke viendo en la dirección donde fue la oji-escarlata, perdiéndola de vista por la espesa nevada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(autora:** 7w7**)**


	5. Chapter 5

Corría lo mas rápido que podía alejándose del bosque, sentía su corazón palpitar fuerte, corre hacia su casa, la tormenta de nieve se estaba poniendo mas espesa además de que estaba anocheciendo, no podía ver bien, al parecer los faroles estaban funcionando mal, hasta que de repente choca con alguien, estaba apunto de caer al suelo, pero el sujeto la atrapa antes de que tocase el piso. Levanta la vista y ve que era nanadaime con una linda bufanda roja.

_ ¡wow! mirai-chan, lo siento, con tanta nieve no pude verte, dattebayo_ dice apenado naruto, hasta que ve lo agitada que estaba la sarutobi además de lo roja que se veía eso era preocupante ¿que habrá sucedido?.

_ Yo…_se aleja de naruto, con pasos atrás, quería contarle sobre el uchiha, pero, estaba segura de que el no le creyera.

_ ¿estas bien? mirai-chan ¿te duele algo?_ pregunta preocupado acercándose, pero la sarutobi lo esquiva y sale corriendo dejándolo atrás.

_ ¡mirai!_ la llama siguiéndola pero torpemente choca con un póster de luz, hasta caer sentado en la nieve.

_ ¡maldición! Dattebayo_ dice sobando sé la nariz adolorido mientras se levantaba.

Mirai al fin llega a su casa se quita las votas mientras soltaba un suspiro entra en la sala y ve que había una nota en la mesada, se acerca y agarra el papel reconociendo la letra de su madre que se fue de misión y que regresaría dentro tres días. Deja la nota en la mesada y se va a su habitación mientras se quitaba el chaleco y lo lanza sobre la cama mientras ella se acostaba viendo el techo recordando al uchiha, no comprendía ¿Qué tenia ella como para atraer la atención de el? además el uchiha estaba dejando en claro que estaba siendo infiel a su amada esposa ¡por ella! ¡santos cielos!, se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a sakura-sama, ella que es tan hermosa con su cabellera rosado e inusual y elegante, con un carácter fuerte y llena de decisión y voluntad de fuego además de amable.

_ ¿por que me esta pasando esto a mi?_ dice angustiada colocando la almohada sobre la mitad de su cabeza mientras se sonrojaba y se mordía el labio inferior.

_si no lo hubiera ayudado en ese entonces ¡maldición! esto no habría sucedido_ dice molesta soltando un bostezo, se quita la almohada y se levanta lento hacia la ducha, mientras se quitaba el uniforme shinobi dejándolo en el canasto, abre la llave del agua, luego de eso siente que esta calentita y entra.

_ enserio ¿que abra visto de mi para ponerse de esa forma?_piensa sonrojada sintiendo el agua mojar su piel causándole cosquilleo, mientras tocaba sus labios recordando el beso y luego aquel abrazo cariñoso. El no estaba ebrio no había percibido alcohol en el.

_ ¿por que siento este sentimiento?_dice en susurro poniéndose el champú de esencia dulce, y sobando su cabellera ahora con espuma, el olor a dulce era muy agradable olvidándose del azabache por el momento, agarra el acondicionador, pero se percata de que ya estaba vació, maldiciendo sale un momento de la ducha y busca en un estante un acondicionador nuevo que su madre había comprado, era uno con esencia de chocolate, no esperaba que hubiera uno de esos productos raros, pero no le molestaba, entra en la ducha mientras vertía la crema en su cabello dando un delicioso aroma inundando sus sentidos, tanto que le dio ganas de comer una varas de chocolate que tenia guardado en la nevera.

_que rico_ piensa gustosa sintiendo el aroma mientras agarraba el jabón de crema y lo pasaba en todo su cuerpo.

Pasaron horas estando en la ducha, al terminar se envuelve un toallon rosado alrededor de su cuerpo y luego se seca su cabello con el secador de pelo, luego de eso se pone su ropa interior limpia y de color negro de encaje y su camisón celeste que le llegaba hasta sus muslos, apretaba un poco pero no era molesto.

_tendré que compararme un camisón nuevo_ piensa viendo que este ya no le quedaba como antes, ya que es un camisón algo chico que usaba desde que tenía doce años.

Se mira en el espejo viendo su peinado desordenado, lo había peinado pero no funciono, odiaba tener tan despeinado su cabellera, suelta un suspiro y mira en su mesita de noche una cajita envuelta de papel azul con un moño rojo con una pequeña nota en el, se acerca viendo que era la nota de su madre, estaba tan distraída que no lo había notado hasta ahora.

_**Kurenai:**__ mirai hija, feliz dieciséis años mi amor, de seguro has olvidado tu cumpleaños de nuevo ¿no? Te dejo este obsequio, no es grande pero es de buena calidad, no e podido saludarte ya que habías salido a patrullar y de seguro a entrenar, te prometo que cuando vuelva de la misión celebraremos tu cumple adecuadamente. Te quiere mama. _

_¿mi cumpleaños? ¡¿Era hoy?!_ dice saliendo de su habitación y yendo a la sala prendiendo las luces y viendo el calendario.

_ si es mi cumpleaños_ dice avergonzada.

_creo que la pasare sola_ dice triste luego recordando que sus conocidos estaban de misión también, mira la hora que eran las once de la tarde. Aun tenia tiempo de prepararse algo de comer, pero no tenia hambre, apaga las luces y va a su habitación agarra la cajita y la desenvuelve viendo que era un precioso brillo labial rosadito de esencia de fresas, De muy buena marca una muy cara en realidad.

_no tenias que haber gastado en esto por mi, mama_ dice con algo de culpa viendo el precioso brillo labial.


	6. Chapter 6

Residencia uchiha

Sasuke había despertado tarde algo que preocupo a sakura, porque su esposo era de levantarse muy temprano como la seis de la mañana pero ahora ¡ya era medio día! había intentado despertarlo pero este no se inmutaba durmiendo como tronco en el sofá, sakura ahora lo ve sentado en el sofá leyendo un periódico, era tan raro verlo en casa. Tenia que hablar con el sobre su relación que últimamente estaba yendo fatal, además de que estaba yendo muy mal, suelta un suspiro y se para en frente de su esposo, estaba algo nerviosa pero tenia que hablar con el, decírselo.

_ sasuke-kun_ dice seria pero amable llamando la atención del azabache que no apartado la mirada en el periódico haciendo que esta tenga un tic molesto en su ojo.

_ ¿si?_ dice indiferente viendo el periódico la imagen resiente pero no nuevo de boruto pintando los rostros hokages. El niño ha heredado las travesuras de su padre además de su apariencia y su forma de hablar.

_ necesitamos hablar_ dice molesta por la ignorancia del uchiha hacia ella.

Sasuke baja el periódico y lo coloca sobre la mesita de al lado mientras veía con atención a la pelirosada su mirada jade mostraba sus emociones como agua cristalina. Ira, angustia, y tristeza.

_ ¿de que quieres que hablemos? sakura_ dice serio y cortes viendo como ella se sentaba en frente en el sofá mirándolo a los ojos.

_sobre nuestro matrimonio, lo nuestro ya no funciona debidamente antes sentía cariño y amor a ti, pero eso se desvaneció antes de que ayas regresado, no lo tomes tan mal ¿si? En esos momentos cuando estuve contigo fue un sueño echo realidad y te agradezco por hacerme feliz dándome una hermosa hija que amo con toda mi alma_ dice sonriendo triste conteniendo con esfuerzo las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

_sakura…._ dice sasuke sin saber como consolarla viendo como su esposa lo miraba con tristeza levantándose del sofá y abrazándolo con cariño. El responde su abrazo sabiendo que significaba, ahora esperando aquellas palabras tan conocidas cuando una relación de casados no funcionaba.

_ sasuke-kun, yo quiero el….._iba a decir pero justo se escucha a sarada entrando en casa.

_ ¡mama… ya llegue!_dice sarada en la otra sala.

Sasuke ve que sakura se separaba de el y se iba sin mirarlo dejándolo mudo por unos segundos, se levanta del sofá y va donde están las dos mujeres. Al llegar, sarada le sonríe a el mientras extendía una carta de invitación de los kages una celebración de gloria y conmemoración a los caídos en la cuarta guerra shinobi. Odiaba recordar esos momentos desastrosos en el momento que el segado por la ira y venganza a lastimados a sus compañeros y mas a naruto y a sakura.

_será mañana, comenzara a las seis de la tarde _dice emocionada sarada imaginando estar en el mismo lugar que los kages eso seria un gran honor.

_eso es muy bueno hija_ dice sakura sonriéndole con cariño a su hija.

_ vallan ustedes, no me gustan estar en esos lugares_ dice sasuke indiferente, hasta que recibe una mirada fulminante de sakura.¿que? ¿acaso dijo algo malo? ¿porque lo mira mal y molesta?

_ ¡Pero papa! Nos invitaron a los tres, además mis amigos también van a estar y los sensei…. y mirai sarutobi_ dice lo último a propósito tratando de incitarlo, algo que sakura no noto y tampoco sasuke pero fue lo suficiente como hacer que viniera a esa fiesta importante que ella anhelaba estar con solo mencionar a la sarutobi. Sabia que estaba asiendo mal, pero eso ya no importaba, ya que sabe que sus padres iban a separarse además de que ellos discutían todo el tiempo. Era fácil saberlo ya que no eran los mismos, aunque de su padre no hai mucho de que pensar ya que no lo conoce del todo.

_bien, iré_ dice resignado asiendo que sakura se sorprendiera y sarada sonriera victoriosa.

Con solo escuchar el nombre de la sarutobi, hablo sin pensar aceptando ir. Voltea y se marcha a la sala a leer su periódico con disimuló tratando avergonzadamente de no mostrar su sonrojo, se sentía tan es tupido pero no lo podía evitar, pero a la vez se sentía relajado y ansioso.

_soy un tonto _piensa sonriendo molesto soltando un suspiro.


	7. Chapter 7

**(autora:** _me e tomado un buen capuchino así por lo menos me de algo de "energia" ya que me gusta escribir mas de noche porque es tranquilo y silenciosa. espero que les guste la historia_**)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mirai caminaba tranquila hacia los comercios, pensaba que salir podría aclarar su mente y olvidar por lo menos al uchiha, pero fue lo contrario de ver algunos locales un póster del uchiha, que era una nueva imagen popular de la cartas que le gustaba coleccionar boruto y sus amigos, al final termino comprando un sobre de esa colección sin pensar, al abrirlo saco cinco de esas cartas con unas imágenes de los ninjas que ella conocía, una carta brillante de nanadaime sonriendo fugazmente y posando y haciendo un signo de paz, dos comunes de sakura haruno y shino aburame, y dos brillantes de ¡sasuke uchiha!, ¡maldición! Vaya la suerte que tenía de querer olvidarlo, desde que el le robo dos beso uno que lo ayudo y el otro en el bosque, no a podido quitárselo de su mente, maldecía la vez que lo ayudo aquella noche cuando el estaba ebrio. Ahora ya estaba en el parque apoyada en un árbol mientras la nieve caía lentamente, hacía tanto frió que podía ver su respiración en el aire, mientras veía la carta de sasuke con su cabello oscuro, su mirada seria y tan atrayente y atractiva que podría hacer sonrojar a cualquier chica, su piel pálida de porcelana, tenia que admitir que era un hombre perfecto de rasgos finos varonil muy guapo. Luego mira algo distraída la de shino no esperaba que el maestro de la escuela ninja estuviese en estas cartas, ahora que lo recuerda, boruto y metal lee estaban discutiendo eso de que las imágenes de dos susodichos ninjas estuvieran en una carta, que ironía ¿no? Eso demuestra que boruto aprecia mucho a su maestro eso en verdad era admirable.

_¿ese soy yo? no esperaba que boruto te contagiara esa manía de coleccionar esas figuras mirai-chan_ dice shino al lado de ella haciendo que la sarutobi se sobresaltara y se sonrojara avergonzada escondiendo rápido las cartas en su bolsillo.

_hola tío shino, me asusto _dice avergonzada sin mirarlo.

_que vergüenza_ piensa muy sonrojada, no se esperaba verlo aquí, además de lo distraída que estaba no había notado que estaba cerca.

_tranquila, perdona si te asuste, es que te vi aquí sola e distraída e distante que pensé que podría darte algo de compañía _ dice apenado mientras le sonreía.

_ en estos momentos me gustaría tener su compañía_ dice alzando la mirada escarlata y sonriéndole tristemente, a estado sola y triste y mas cuando ayer era su cumpleaños y no estaba su madre y sus amigos tampoco asiendo la misiones. Había sido algo frustrante en verdad.

_ ¿mirai-chan? ¿Estas bien?_pregunta preocupado viendo la tristeza que desprendía la joven kunoichi, se sentía algo culpable por no visitarla en su cumpleaños de sus dieciséis además sabia que su madre e amigos de ella estaban de misión, el estaba muy ocupado en la academia ordenando papeleo y que el cansancio lo domino haciendo que se quedara dormido apoyado en el escritorio con los documentos de los genin, lamentablemente no tenia tiempo de ir a saludarla. Pero había algo más en esa mirada pero no sabría descifrarlo.

_si, no se preocupe_ dice sonriéndole apenas, que mala suerte tenia en estos momentos, uno que pasase su cumpleaños sola, dos que no puede dejar de pensar del uchiha y que si sakura o sarada o alguien, se enterase podría arruinar un matrimonio "feliz" y separarlos. No quería arruinar el matrimonio que tanto había soñado sakura-sama desde niña al querer estar con el uchiha.

Shino no estaba convencido y coloca sus dos manos en los hombros de la sarutobi, sabia que algo debió sucederle, viendo esa mirada carmesí perdida pero con un lindo brillo en sus ojos paresia triste, feliz, angustiada y confundida.

_ ¿que pasa?_ pregunta tranquilo mientras caminaban y se sentaban en una banca no antes de quitar la nieve sobre ella.

_nada, solo estoy… cansada_ miente soltando un suspiro y viendo como unos niños a lo lejos jugaban lazándose bolas de nieve, eso se veía divertido.

_puedes confiar en mi, cuéntame ¿si?, prometo que no diré nada a nadie _ dice sonriéndole con confianza.

Mirai lo mira un largo rato meditando si contarle o no, pero, se moría de ganas de contárselo a alguien y poder liberar por lo menos algo de tensión que le ha dado el uchiha. Se sonroja mucho y suelta un suspiro y mira directamente al hombre que estaba sentado al lado suyo, esto era complicado pero el prometió no decirle a nadie y quería contarle para sentirse ¿segura? ¿Aliviada? No lo sabría.

_ ¿en verdad me promete no contarle a nadie?_pregunta dudosa por su decisión.

_lo prometo_ responde el aburame sonriéndole tranquilamente.

_bien, pero no te enfades ¿si?_dice nerviosa pero ansiosa.

_no me enfadare_ aclaro serio, tranquilo y ansioso ¿Qué abra sucedido? ¿Porque le dijo eso de no enfadarse?

Paso una hora y mirai ya le había contado todo sobre lo sucedido con el uchiha al aburame que se notaba algo molesto y decepcionado, pero aun estando tranquilo o eso veía ella en el. El aburame se levanta de la banca y la toma de la mano levantándola del asiento.

_ ¡¿tío shino?!_dice sorprendida siendo arrastrada.

_ven, hablaremos con el hokage sobre esto_ dice serio, estaba molesto muy molesto, no se esperaba que el uchiha pudiera hacer tal atrocidad en una joven adolescente que apenas ayer cumplió dieciséis años, ¡ella era aun una niña! ¡Por los cielos! Como se atrevía sasuke hacer eso además de que el estaba casado con una hermosa esposa y tiene una hija de doce años.

_ ¡no! ¡Prometiste no decir nada! ¡Lo prometiste! _dice molesta soltándose de su agarre y agarrándolo del brazo impidiendo que avance.

_ ¡¿pero mirai?! El se aprovecho de ti_ dice molesto viendo que la sarutobi no lo soltaría.

_prometiste no contarle a nadie, si cuentas lo sucedido el matrimonio de sakura y de el se arruinaran, no quiero eso que se separen por mi culpa_ dice con lagrimas amenazando salir mientras veía suplicante al aburame.

El suelta un suspiro y la abraza, no era su intención hacerla llorar, pero no iba ser culpa de ella por ese matrimonió, la culpa era del uchiha por su negligencia y por la estupidez que cometió. Por esta vez se mantendrá cayado manteniendo su palabra, por mirai. Aunque no le gustase esta promesa de mantener su palabra.

_esta bien, no diré nada, pero mantente alejada de el _ dice resignado abrazando con ternura a la kunoichi que se apoyaba en su pecho apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Estuvieron un largo rato así, hasta que se separan un poco, mirai estaba apenada por haberle pedido eso al aburame, pero se sintió bien y mas ligera con menos peso en sus hombros, hasta que de repente su estomago gruño ruidosamente asiendo que se sonrojara intensamente, y escucha una pequeña risa del mayor asiendo que se avergonzara mas. ¡Maldición! de seguro ya era medio día y ya tenia mucha hambre por no haber comido en la noche.

_te invito a un restauran de barbacoa, hay uno cerca ¿vamos?_dice sonriendo ahora una tímida y avergonzada sarutobi con el rostro tenido de carmesí. Que asintió y camino al lado de el, hacía el lugar.

_no te perdonare sasuke_ piensa shino molesto yéndose con la sarutobi.


	8. Chapter 8

**(autora:** perdón por la tardanza, es que se había cortado el Internet. la verdad fue un sufrimiento**)XD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la residencia uchiha sarada salía sacando a su padre.

_Papa, salgamos a comprarte ropa elegante_ dice sarada arrastrando a su padre fuera de casa.

_ ¿es necesario esto?_pregunta viendo como su hija le agarra su brazo con fuerza y lo sacaba con facilidad, su pequeña a heredado esos genes haruno y su fuerza descomunal.

_si lo es_ dice la uchiha emocionada sonriendo y llevándoselo lejos hacia los comercios.

Sakura veía divertida como su hija se llevaba a su padre a rastras, le pareció una linda y adorable escena, ahora con su abrigador chamarra rosada sale haber a su amiga ino para ir de compras, antes de que la rubia la buscase y la rastre en los comercios como izo sarada con sasuke, sabia que la yamanaka en estas ocasiones de fiesta elegantes, la buscaría a comprar vestidos lindo a la fuerza dando excusas que siempre hay que verse bien para dar envidia a cualquier competencia femenina y ponerlas celosas. Sonríe recordando que ino se puso a discutir con una mujer por un vestido de muy buena marca que era bastante cara y que era el único que quedaba en la tienda.

Al pasar cerca de un pequeño local ve un póster de sasuke, luego pone una expresión triste recordando que casi iba a pedirle el divorcio, hasta que seda cuenta de sarada, ¿que hay de su hija? Ella siempre a querido a sasuke con ellas para que la familia es te completa y feliz, se siente terrible había olvidado de cómo reaccionaria su hermosa hija, había escuchado que los niños las pasa mal cuando sus padres se divorcian, no quería que su hija se sintiera así, aun que no le guste, tendrá que posponer el divorcio y solucionarlo, no sabe como, pero tal vez en terapia de parejas, eso podría ayudar en su matrimonio, lo ara por sarada.

Estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien casi cae al suelo pero el sujeto la agarra rápido impidiendo su caída. Sakura levanta la mirada y ve que era gaara sonriéndole mientras la sostenía con delicadeza.

_gaara _ dice sorprendida y feliz de ver una cara conocida.

_sakura-san_ saluda cortes sonriendo a la haruno.

_que bueno verte ¿como estas?_dice sonriéndole con cariño al pelirrojo abrazándolo.

_estoy muy bien, hace poco termine de instalarme en el motel y decidí salir a caminar _ dice amable con voz suave sintiendo el agradable aroma a cerezo, siempre le a gustado ese aroma tan natural de la pelirosada además de su cálido abrazo mientras le correspondía también.

_perdona si te e chocado, estaba distraída _ dice apenada con un lindo sonrojo.

_no te disculpes, fui yo que no estaba viendo el camino_ dice amable sonriendo a la pequeña mujer que le devuelve una sonrisa.

_ los dos fuimos distraídos_ dice sakura sonriendo mientras el hacia lo mismo.

_veo que la están pasando bien_ dice ino con cara picara viendo al kazekage y a sakura abracaditos.

Los dos se sonrojan intensamente y se separan del abrazo con rapidez y vergüenza, no se habían percatado de que estaban demasiados juntitos en el abrazo.

Ino sonríe ante las miradas avergonzada de su amiga y del kazekage, mientras se acercaba a saludar al pelirrojo.

_kazekage_ saluda cortes pero con picardía al pelirrojo.

_yamanaka_ saluda ignorando la mirada picara de la rubia, mientras veía de reojo a la sonrojada pelirosada tenia que admitir que ella se veía linda así.

_ino justo estaba yendo a buscarte _dice sakura dejando a tras su vergüenza mientras veía a la rubia.

_ ¡yo también! ¡¿Lista para ir de compras antes de que esas mujerzuelas se interpongan en nuestro camino?!_dice emocionada agarrando a la peli rosada del brazo lista para y llevársela.

_no vemos gaara_ dice sakura siendo arrastrada por su amiga.

Gaara veía como las dos mujeres se perdían de vista, era divertido ver como la pobre pelirosada era arrastrada por la yamanaka, mira a su alrededor pero por suerte no había muchas persona ni menos haber llamado la atención, no quería que soltasen un falso chisme de el y de haruno.

_cielos gaara, no tenia idea que te gustaba haruno, te apoyó hermanito_ dice kankuro parado al lado suyo comiendo una barra de chocolate mientras veía la dirección donde fue la pelirosada.

Gaara se sobresalta por la repentina aparición de su hermano mayor estando al lado suyo, ¿no estaba aun en la residencia del clan nara con shinki?

_no es lo que crees_ dice soltando un suspiro y veía con molestia como su hermano ponía cara picara y haciéndolo molestar mas, detestaba cuando el hace eso.

Al terminar mirai se despide de shino, habían charlado y reído en ese momento estaba tranquila, y olvidado al uchiha, estaba un poco nerviosa aun pensando si fue buena idea haberle contado al aburame sobre sasuke pero en verdad se sintió bien por lo menos contárselo y saber que alguien supiera lo que esta pasándole. suelta un suspiro mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo al recordar al hermoso uchiha.

_ ¡mirai-chan!_llama saludando ino a lo lejos.

_ino-san,….sakura-san_ dice viendo a las dos mujeres acercándose con algunas bolsas de compras, se sentía rara ahora viendo a la esposa del azabache, ella con su hermosa cabellera rosada y esos ojos jade viéndola sonriente con su linda sonrisa.

_la esposa de sasuke es tan hermosa y perfecta ¿no comprendo por qué el esta interesado en mi?_piensa mirai viendo con algo de envidia a sakura, no sabría como explicarlo, pero, se sentía extraña, incomoda, triste y ¿celosa? era un sentimiento tan extraño.

_hola ino-san, sakura-san_ saluda cortes dándoles una pequeña sonrisa a las dos mujeres.


	9. Chapter 9

En el gran salón los shinobis se reunían poco a poco, el salón era elegante y llamativo además de cálido, sasuke veía aburrido el lugar sentado en unas de las mesas redondas viendo a sarada vestida de un lindo vestido celeste muy lindo y teniendo su cabello negro sujeto mientras hablaba sonriente con la akimichi, y su esposa usaba un vestido rosado largo y elegante mostrando su desnuda espalda mientras también hablaba con la yamanaka y su marido. Veía de reojo como algunos hombres volteaban haber a la pelirosada, se sentía molesto como esos insensatos clavaban la mirada a su esposa aunque su relación con ella estaba yendo mal ellos no tenían derecho de comerse con la mirada a su rosadita. Desde que llegaron las dos lo dejaron solo como un trapo lo hicieron vestir con un esmoquin además de peinarlo mostrando su rinegan era algo incomodo pero se acostumbro enseguida.

Con la mirada buscaba si aparecía mirai, mientras ignora a las personas que lo veían, pero se encuentra con unos ojos azules de un cierto hokage rubio, nota que naruto lo saluda teniendo una expresión de sorpresa mientras se acercaba. El rubio usaba también un esmoquin pero anaranjado y usaba la capa hokage ¿Quién diablos usaría algo así? Por lo menos vestía elegante pero algo demasiado llamativo el uzumaki.

_teme, no me esperaba verte en estas fiestas_ dijo sorprendido el hokage. Parándose en frente del azabache.

_no molestes, dobe_ dice avergonzado esto no era lo suyo, no le seria raro que su amigo se sorprendiera al verlo aquí.

_ ¿sabes? Te ves bien Teme, me alegra mucho de que ayas venido. Es raro verte bien arreglado. _dice burlón el uzumaki sabiendo que la apariencia del uchiha fue gracias a sakura y sarada.

_Que molestia sos, dobe vete a atender a esos invitado de a ya._ dijo molesto el uchiha señalando la entrada y fulminando al rubio, que sonreía divertido.

_ ¿Hum?_ dice naruto sonriendo hasta que ve a los kages en la entrada.

_hablamos luego teme, te veré luego_ dice naruto sonriéndole y alejándose del azabache mientras se dirigía a saludar a los kages.

Suspira aburrido se sirve una copa de sake, lo tomaba mientras veía a su alrededor, se preguntaba si ella aparecería, básicamente esa fue la razón por la que vino y tener que aguantar a las personas con solo estar cerca de ella.

_ parezco un acosador así_ piensa sirviéndose otra copa de sake, luego nota como el kazekage se acercaba a saludar a sakura , veía con atención los gestos de esos dos, sakura se había sonrojado y le sonreía dulcemente a ese pelirrojo que le había devuelto la misma sonrisa ¿abra algo entre ellos? Pues no le importa mucho. Si es así mejor, mejor el que cualquiera, dé todos modos su matrimonio ya era un desastre. Y parece que el kazekage si estaba interesado en sakura eso lo podía notar con solo verlo como la miraba y se acercaba cada paso mas cerca de ella, por lo menos tal vez ese cabeza de fósforo pueda hacer lo que el no pudo mantener, hacerla sonreír genuinamente.

_ soy un necio, no te merezco para nada mi rosadita._ dice en susurró sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo. Ha intentado mejorar la relación, pero siempre terminaba arruinándolo.

Pasaron ya media hora y la sarutobi no a aparecido, ¿que la estará retrasando? no sabia, pero estaba algo preocupado se levanta de su asiento y va al pasillo donde no había nadie para salir y ver si ella aparecía, ya que todos estaban en el salón escuchando un discurso del hokage, voltea hacía otro pasillo y una hermosa joven de un vestido corto de color rojo y guantes largos del mismo color choca contra el, casi caía al suelo ella pero se endereza y ve que esa preciosa chica era mirai, con un lindo brillo labial en sus labios dando un ligero tono rosado muy atractivo.

_mirai_ dice sasuke sorprendido viendo de arriba y abajo a la joven ahora súper sonrojada, ella se veía tan atractiva con ese vestido mostrando unas esplendidas y provocativas curvas, en ese pequeño cuerpo. Intenta enfriar su mente traidora e Intentando controlar su impulso de no agarrarla e intentar no comérsela hay mismo, Aunque en su mente no sonaba mal esa idea.

Mirai estaba ya que moría de vergüenza no esperaba que sasuke viniera ya que pensó que este odiaba venir en estas fiestas. Lo mira también de arriba y abajo viendo lo guapo que se veía este con ese esmoquin negro entre abierto, con camisa gris y corbata negra además de que el estaba peinado mostrando su rinegan y su precioso rostro sin todo ese estorboso pelo negro cubriéndole la mitad del rostro.

Se muerde el labio intentando no acercarse y acariciar su bello rostro y caer en la tentación, el uchiha se veía tan tentador la verdad demasiado, cualquier chica se enamoraría de el así.

_es tan guapo_ dijo con voz suave hasta que dándose cuenta, lo a dicho en voz alta, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del mayor.

_ ¡Que humillante! ¡¿Porque dije eso?! ¡Maldición! ¡Y justo enfrente de el!_piensa mirai avergonzada mientras se sonroja intensamente.

_ te ves hermosa también_ responde con voz ronca y suave el uchiha sonriéndole con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ve que el azabache daba unos pasos acercándose a ella, podía ver como la comía con la mirada, pudo sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre, ¡maldición! ese cosquilleo le hacía sentir rara. Luego siente como el brazo del uchiha se deslizaba en sus caderas queriendo acercarla a el mientras se inclinaba cerca de su rostro, pero por impulso se aparta de el mirándolo sorprendida y avergonzada.

_¡yo… me voy al salón!_ dice rápido pasando al lado del uchiha y dejándolo atrás yéndose al salón, podía sentir su mirada clavándose en ella ahora su corazón palpitaba frenético. Al entrar al salón se calma un poco y ve a las personas reunidas cerca del hokage. Veía lo bien vestidas que estaban algunas chicas tubo suerte de toparse ayer con ino y sakura que la ayudaron a elegir un lindo vestido, usaba zapatos platinados de tacón corto ya que con lo largos no se llevaba bien. Podía sentir algunas miradas de unos hombre en ella, se sintió incomoda no esta acostumbrada ser observada, hasta que ve a shino charlando con konohamaru con un esmoquin azul marino y hanabi con su yukata precioso amarillo con dibujos de hojas otoñales y un moño marrón claro.

_El clan hyuga si que son serios con su tradiciones._piensa mirai acercándose a ellos, por lo menos sentirse cómoda.

Sasuke entraba de nuevo al salón y se sentaba cómodo en su lugar, viendo entretenido a mirai charlando con los tres shinobis.

_creo que valió la pena venir_ piensa ansioso sasuke viendo cada movimiento de la sarutobi mientras en parte miraba con odio a los chicos que daban su atención hacia mirai.

_creo que no es apropiado vestirse tan bien en una fiesta como esta, llenos de inútiles pervertidos._ pensó celoso sasuke mientras se servia otra copa de sake.

Luego del discurso del hokage y de otros todos fueron sentándose en las mesas asignadas, mirai para su mala suerte del destino le toco sentarse juntos a la familia uchiha y justo al lado de sasuke, sakura y sarada charlaron con ella animándola hablar alegre.

en parte el uchiha miraba de reojo a la sarutobi y escuchaba sus risas incluso le divertía verla tensarse que cada ves chocaba la pierna de ella y ponerla nerviosa, podía sentir que el sake le estaba dando efecto había ignorado la protestas de sakura de no beber demasiado.

_sasuke, puedes no tomar de mas, te va hadar una resaca horrible si sigues así._ dice sakura regañándolo molesta viendo que el comportamiento de su esposo estaba siendo inapropiado, mas en la forma en que incomoda a mirai. Se sintió avergonzada de que su esposo sea un terco y más inmaduro en estos momentos.

_ Hum… ¿habrá sido buena idea haber convencido a papa en venir?_piensa sarada viendo algo entretenida en la pequeña discusión de sus padres, ya esta algo acostumbrada en verlos así, se levanta de la mesa y se va a estar con sus amigos en la otras mesas.

_ sakura, no me digas que hacer._ dice sasuke serio.

_ eres una causa perdida._dijo resinada, era obvio que el no la escucharía.

Mirai estaba muy incomoda ante la tensión del ambiente de estas dos parejas, y mas estando en medio de ellos sin saber que hacer o como actuar. Sintiéndose claramente incomoda se levanta de su asiento llamando por sin querer la atención del matrimonió.

_yo… me retiro al tocador. _dice rápido volteando y yéndose.

Sasuke viendo como esta se alejaba decide hacer lo mismo desapareciendo dejando a sakura.

_no tiene remedio_ piensa sakura soltando un suspiro creyendo que su marido se había ido a casa.

Por otro lado Sarada veía con fascinación a los cinco kages reunidos, ahora estando sola con mitsuki, chuchou y boruto estaban en la mesa de banquete al otro lado del escenario. Mitsuki estaba pensativo y lo raro es que no estaba al lado de boruto y no hablaba de el, eso le resultaba extraño a sarada.

_ ¿sasuke-san aun esta de acosador con mirai-sensei?_pregunto mitsuki curioso e indiferente a la azabache, había observado de lejos al uchiha desaparecer, de seguro en busca de la sarutobi que se había retirado.

_yo no diría acosador, diría obsesionado o creo que tal vez siente algo por ella. No lo se. _dijo soltando un suspiro de fastidio ella había notado y visto como su padre perseguía a mirai ultima mente.

_¿que tal si olvidamos del tema y nos concentramos en la fiesta? _ dice viendo perdida entre la multitud.

_bien, vamos con los demás entonces _ dice amable mitsuki tomando de la mano a la azabache y asiendo que ella se sonrojase mientras asentía y le correspondía con una tímida y dulce sonrisa.

Mirai caminaba en los pasillo maldiciendo internamente haber usado ese pretexto para alejarse estaba buscando la salida ya no tenia ganas de estar en este lugar le resulto incomodo. Voltea a otra esquina y ve otro pasillo.

_ esto párese un laberinto_ dice viendo que estaba algo perdida.

_salir e irte así no más sin abrigo sarutobi, te resfriaras o enfermaras._ dice derepente un hombre con voz suave detrás de ella, mirai voltea y ve al hombre, era un hyuga mas o menos de veinte seis años, con su perfil elegante característico del clan muy elegante vestido de blanco con su yukata tradicional, su cabello castaño, largo y suelto hasta las caderas, el era muy guapo, su rostro refinado, piel mas clara, nariz fina, ojos almendrados y perlados con el byakugan, el tenia su abrigo negro con su emblema del clan sarutobi en el pecho derecho, casi se había olvidado que había traído abrigo.

_gra…gracias, perdone por la molestias _ dice apenada agarrando su abrigo mientras le sonreía apenada al hombre. era obvio que era del clan hyuga pero no lo había visto nunca ¿acaso será un familiar lejano? ¿Tal ves de la rama segundaría?

_no es molestia la vi irse y dejar su abrigo, supuse que ya se retiraba y quise ayudar en traérselo _ dice cortes tomando la mano de ella con delicadeza mientras depositaba un beso en ella asiendo que la sarutobi se sonrojada y se sintiera rara.

_por cierto hermosa señorita, mi nombre es tomura hyuga, un placer en conocerla, ¿si no es molestia me dices cual es su nombre?_ dice amable y cortes analizando a la sarutobi debidamente de arriba y abajo.

_mirai sarutobi_ dice algo nerviosa viendo que el no soltaba su mano y la miraba detenidamente, eso le hizo sentir una sensasion de peligro de alejarse.

_ Mirai…hum… me gusta, nos vemos pronto. Por cierto la salida esta por allá_ dice tomura señalando un pasillo sonriendole a mirai.

El se despide y se va perdiéndose de vista mirai veía como el hyuga desaparecía en otro pasillo, voltea y para su mala suerte el uchiha estaba enfrente viéndola con frialdad ¿ahora que? El estaba serio viéndola pero lo sorprendente es que el tenia el sharingan activo ¿estaba molesto? ¿Porque? El se acerca a ella asiendo que retroceda hasta tocar la pared con su desnuda espalda.

_¿sasuke-san?_ dice extrañada y nerviosa viendo que estaba acorralada por el.

El no dice nada solo la observa un largo rato con esa mirada seria y fría, siente como su rostro se calentaba, no sabia que hacer su cuerpo no se inmutaba en querer alejarse, se siente como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo travesuras y estuviera siendo hostigada. El uchiha de repente presiona su cuerpo a la de ella con brusquedad, fue desconcertante, y muy provocativo causándole jadeos y cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo sintiéndose atontadamente excitada, el se inclina y apoya su rostro en su cuello aspirando pesadamente su aroma, podía sentir el calor de su respiración rozar su piel sensible asiendo que se estremeciera mas de lo que ya estaba mientras el rodea su cintura acariciándola. Coloca sus dos manos en el pecho de el tratando de empujarlo pero en su interior yo, le decía que no lo hiciera que disfrutase de su momento y olvidase la incomodidad.

El se separa un centímetro de ella ahora muy cerca de su rostro rozando su labio a la de ella. Podía sentir esa esencia a fresas muy agradable. Sin más la besa y la acerca mas a el sintiendo que ella dejo de resistirse, podía sentir la tela fina de ese vestido rojo suave, su calidez, su delicioso aroma a chocolate de su cabello, su dulces labios. Aun disfrutando de la sensación, estaba molesto y estando medio perdido embobado por esta chica.

Sasuke no podía evitarlo al ver como ese infeliz coqueteaba seduciendo a mirai, lo puso furioso, lo que menos quiere es que otro se atreviese a tener como objetivo a la sarutobi, el conocía perfectamente a ese hyuga, viene de otra aldea en busca de una chica para elegirla como prometida obligatoriamente, sabia que tomura hyuga era muy persistente a su objetivos y va muy enserio cuando se trata de algo personal, se lo había cruzado varias veces en unos de sus viajes. Lo que le sorprende es porque ha venido en esta aldea y no se ha ido a buscar en otra parte. Lo que recuerda es que este hyuga tenia un rencor muy fuerte por esta aldea, aun no sa ve el porque.

Mirai sentía esos labios fino sobre los suyos besándola con ternura y a la vez brusco e posesivo, su único brazo abrazándola y acariciándola la dejo embobada sintiendo que se desplomaría en su brazo, luego el se separa del beso hasta llegar besando su cuello asiendo que se sorprendiera y estremeciera mas, suena esa alerta en su mente asiendo que reaccionara.

_sasuke-san_ dice jadeando sintiendo los pequeños pellizcos y humedad en su cuello sus besos se volvían más exigentes. Mientras ella trataba esta vez de alejarlo recordando que el tenia familia y estaba casado ademas de que a venido con ellos.

_¡detente he dicho! estas casado ¡maldición! Uchiha desgraciado._ dice mas jadeante y molesta, esta vez usando mas fuerza apartando al uchiha el se veía molesto pero no del todo paresa satisfecho ahora sonriendo de lado y viéndola a los ojos.

_Con eso no mostraras tu piel a nadie, es mejor que la próxima vez no uses ese vestido provocativo._dice sasuke satisfecho acercándose un poco a mirai y acariciando su cuello hasta que desaparece dejando a la sarutobi confundida.

Sin comprender de lo que a dicho el azabache, toca su cuello donde el le acaricio y luego saca un pequeño espejo de mano que tenia en el bolsillo de su abrigo cuando posa su espejo, se pone de piedra notando unas marcas de chupetones en todo su cuello muy notables.

_! SERA DESGRACIADO ¡_grita mentalmente molesta y súper sonrojada. Tan roja como un tomate, ahora como le explicara a su madre de esto joder. Ella vendrá mañana.

_¡¿porque?! maldición_ dijo avergonzada y viendo a su alrededor de que nadie aya visto nada, porque seria un gran problema.


	10. Chapter 10

Pasaron los días mirai caminaba junto con kurenai ahora acompañando a su madre hacía la oficina del hokage ellas habían regresado de una misión, había durado una semanas y fue terriblemente agotador y mas por la nevada. tenían que llevar una reliquia familiar de un conde adinerado que se creía el rey del mundo. Fue desagradable tuvieron que evadir y luchar con bandidos que eran poderosos que casi las mataban. Pero por lo menos terminaron la misión con éxito.

_estoy exhausta y con hambre_ dice mirai quejándose con unas ojeras terribles y con algo de tierra y un corte pequeño en su rostro en su mejilla derecha pero no tan grave aun que, estaba segura que se le quedaría cicatrizado de por vida.

_ni lo menciones _dice kurenai de igual de agotada estando de la misma manera que su hija pero menos terrible, no esperaba que esta misión C fuera tan peligrosa al final esta misión termino siendo de clase S uno de esos infelices casi matan a su pequeña bebe en frente de sus ojos y quería posponer la misión por que era demasiado para su hija, pero mirai se opuso y siguió adelante con audacia, era tan valiente como asuma, no se rendía ni retrocedía ante su misión.

Ya estaban en el edificio ahora dentro y estando frente la puerta de la oficina de nanadaime, kurenai golpea la puerta hasta que las dos escuchan la voz del hokage decir "adelante" al entrar estaba naruto con una inmensa cantidad de papeles y archivos por doquier en la oficina no esperaban ver tanto desastre de papeleo ademas de algunos tazones de ramen vacíos en el escritorio.

_ ¡oh! kurenai-sensei, mirai-chan veo que cumplieron su misión _ dice naruto sonriendo con unas ojeras y en su barbilla crecía una barba corta, el se veía terriblemente seguras de que si el sigue así podría desmayarse de nuevo o quedar inconsciente.

_¿hokage-sama se encuentra bien?_dice mirai viendo con preocupación al rubio.

_todo bien mirai-chan yo solo… ¡wow!_le cae una cantidad de documentos en sima.

Luego del incidente de papeleo del rubio hokage, mirai caminaba de regreso a su casa, su madre se quedo a dar el informe de misión y ayudar a nanadaime.

_me daré una buena y relajante ducha _ pensó sintiéndose sucia y terrosa,podía ver su aliento en el frió aire se lamento no haber podido traerse una bufanda, había parado de nevar no había muchas personas o shinobis esta vez, todo estaba tranquilo, luego siente un aroma delicioso en unos de los locales que preparaba brochette a la parrilla estaba apunto de ir allí pero se detiene recordando que no tenia su dinero, suelta un suspiro desanimada y voltea hasta que choca por sin querer a alguien, siente una fragancia dulce y embriagados en esa persona. Levanta su vista y ve que era el hyuga que conoció en la fiesta el vestido tradicionalmente con un lindo yukata de sera negro y blanco, su cabello castaño se movía por la ligera brisa del invierno, lamiraba con esos perlado ojos. tan elegante.

_señorita mirai._dice viendo detenidamente a la sarutobi, ella estaba en un mal estado supuso que tal ves allá regresado de una misión.

_hyuga-san perdone no quise chocar contra usted _ dice apenada.

_no te preocupes._dice serio viendo la cortada en la mejilla de la oji-carmesí. Hasta que de repente escucha un gruñido fuerte de parte de la joven que de pronto se exalto y se sonrojo hasta las orejas, avergonzada. Le pareció divertido ver eso, mira el puesto de comida y luego a ella.

_Te invito a comer, ¿me acompañas?_dice amable y serio aun viendo el estado de la joven.

_no yo…._iba a rechazarlo pero es interrumpida.

_Yo insisto, es grosero rechazar la amabilidad que te ofrecen otros._ dice sonriendo y mirando esos exóticos ojos rojos acercándose a ella y extendiendo su mano para que lo acompañe.

Mirai veía apenada y sin poder decir no, toma su mano y camina a lado suyo siendo llevada hacía el puesto de comida. A lo lejos boruto, chouchou y mitsuki veían a escondidas, detrás de un cartel de comida.

_hum… chicos ¿porque nos escondemos?_dice boruto viendo a mirai con un sujeto. Mientras fruncía el seño.

_esto es un escándalo ¿que pasara? cielos estoy tan preocupada que se me fue las ganas de comer. _dijo chouchou con emoción como si estuviera viendo sus novelas románticas de amores prohibidos. Mientras comía mas papas saladas de sabor a carne asada.

Mitsuki veía con atención al hyuga reconociéndolo de inmediato.

_que hace en esta aldea_ piensa serio viendo con sospechas al hyuga, su padre orochimaru le había advertido de que no se meta con ese hyuga que era alguien peligroso.

_¿lo conoces mitsuki? Porque yo no lo e visto nunca en la residencia hyuga_ dice boruto notando que su amigo al parecer si lo conocía.

_si y no, solo lo e escuchado y visto en unas fotos _dice indiferente aun viendo en la dirección donde estaba el hyuga.

_hum…¿y quien es?_pregunto curioso viendo a mitsuki que volteo su mirada hacía el.

_ Su nombre es tomura hyuga, fue un Junín del país de la niebla es un descendiente de la rama segundaría que Vivían en otro lugar, lo de su clan lo trataron como bastardo por tener sangre uzumaki de parte de su padre._dice volteando de nuevo su vista hacia el hyuga.

_¡eh! ¿Pero porque arrían algo así? _dice molesto boruto, no esperaba que en esos momentos o tiempos los hyuga serian capases de hacer eso.

_Escuche que su madre estaba comprometida con otro hyuga pero ella abandono su lugar y había huido con un uzumaki. Al final ella quedo embarazada y los hyuga terminaron matando a su pareja a sangre fría. y luego de que la mujer tuviera al bebe la ejecutaron como traidora y conservaron al niño como ejemplo y un bastardo con habilidades curativa que fue heredado por su padre uzumaki e utilizado como herramienta de guerra solo para poder curar definitiva mente a los miembros del clan, solo tenían que morderlo y drenar su chakra y su sangre. Hasta que fue entregado a konoha pero un día el huyo de su clan y del país pero aun manteniendo el apellido hyuga, gracias a un tío cercano ...por el momento creo que los hyuga lo aceptaron o perdonaron gracias a nanadaime. _dice mitsuki serio.

_eso es terrible. _dice boruto no pudiendo creer que así eran antes los hyuga, veía con simpatía al hombre que estaba con mirai, el se veía como una buena persona.

_puede parecer alguien bueno, pero que no te engañe esa apariencia, puede que este tramando algo o...¿hum?_ dice mitsuki volteando a ver a boruto pero para su sorpresa el no estaba hasta que lo ve de lejos huyendo de un clon de naruto ¿se abra metido en problemas de nuevo? Miraba curioso.

La akimichi se había ido a buscar a sarada e ir a un puesto de golosinas que habían abierto.

Mirai estaba sentada al lado del hombre los dos estaban en un silencio algo cómodo mientras disfrutaban de sus aperitivos, el hyuga de vez encunado la observaba y en parte ella no podía disimular su traicionero sonrojo cada ves que el la observaba.

_ ¿habías regresado de una misión?_ pregunta tomura sabiendo la respuesta. Viendo ese corte y esas ojeras.

_…si. Y resulto terminando ser una de clase S_ dice terminando su brochette iba agarrar la servilleta para limpiarse y quitar la salsa en sus labios, pero tomura agarra la servilleta y se acerca inclinándose a ella y limpia la comisura de sus labios con ternura quitando la salsa.

Se sonroja intensamente por la acción del hyuga que la miraba serio detenidamente hasta terminar su limpieza acercando su otra mano y acariciándole su mejilla cortada. Algo andaba mal ¿pero que era? Lo mira algo dudosa.

_¿hyuga-san?_dice confundida sintiendo esa sensación de peligro que le dice que huya de el lo antes posible. El sostiene su rostro con ambas manos que se sentían frías y acercaba su rostro elegante y calculador a la de ella, su rostro y esos ojos perlados la miraban sin emoción alguna, iba alejarse pero de la nada siente su cuerpo como si estuviera paralizado hasta que el con su dedo índice rosa la herida en su mejilla asiendo que doliera y se abriera asiendo que sangrase hasta que el con su lengua lame su herida y su sangre hasta que esta se sierra y sana enseguida, asiendo que no sintiera dolor como que nunca hubiese sido cortada.

_ Ahora estas mejor_ dice con voz ronca soltando el rostro de mirai que ha podido moverse y lo miraba expectante. el tenia saliva curativa, lo había descubierto no hace mucho. de la nada ve algo que capto su atención en el cuello de la kunoichi.

Ella se toca la mejilla ahora sonrojada y curada aun observando a tomura que le sonreía de lado medio serio viéndola detenidamente y tomaba su mano de nuevo con delicadeza.

_ Me agradas mirai_ dice con voz seria levantándose de su asiento aun sosteniendo la mano a la joven confundida, había notado unas ligeras marcas en el cuello de ella, también levantándose frente suyo, el extiende su mano y sin previo aviso toca el cuello de la sarutobi moviendo el cuello del jersey negro del uniforme ninja notando mas de esas marcas en su piel lechosa y suave sabiendo que son.

Mirai nerviosa se aparta con brusquedad viendo al hyuga que la veía ahora con frialdad.

_dime ¿acaso tú… tienes un novio o estas comprometida con alguien? _ dice con voz calmada y calculadora pero con un aire amenazante en el fondo acercándose más a mirai que retrocedía con pequeños pasos. Hasta que una mujer rubia aparece.

_ ¡mirai-san que bueno verte! ¡¿En que momento regresaste?!_aparece temari saludando alegre a mirai.

_temari-sama _dice mirai en susurro viendo a la mujer acercarse. Se siente aliviada, no quería sonar grosera pero se sintió insegura e incomoda desde que tomura hizo esas acciones sobre ella. Mira de rojo a tomura que estaba viendo con desinterés a la rubia. Voltea hacia el y se despide cortesmente.

_ gracias por la comida y por curar mi herida hyuga-san. hasta pronto_ dice rápido sonriendole un momento y corriendo hacía temari llevándosela del brazo y alejándose del lugar.

_nos veremos mas pronto de lo que tu crees sarutobi_dice en susurro tomura sonriendo de lado mientras se retiraba, ahora caminando yéndose a la mansión hyuga, tenia unos asuntos pendientes a ya. algo que tenia que resolver con el patriarca, algo muy personal.

A lo lejos mitsuki se preguntaba mentalmente de cómo reaccionaria sasuke al enterrarse de que tomura se a interesado en mirai.

_mmm...a sasuke no le gustara_piensa mitsuki desapareciendo en un humo blanco.


	11. Chapter 11

Luego de charlar con temari sobre su estresante misión. ahora al fin estaba en casa, Deja las botas en la entrada y se acerca al marco donde esta la foto de su difunto padre, junta sus manos y se inclina ante la foto.

_ya estoy en casa, papa._dice con los ojos serrados rezando con respeto a su padre.

Luego va a la ducha y abre la llave, va a su habitación y se desase de sus sucias prendas, y lo arroja al canasto de ropa sucia, agarra su toallon rosado y ve el vapor del agua salir en la puerta, sonríe y entra al baño extiende su mano tocando el agua estaba calentita y agradable, entra en la ducha ahora sintiendo se mas relajada mientras soltaba un gemido satisfactorio sintiendo el agua mojar su piel, agarra el jabón y se lo pasa en todo su cuerpo sintiendo la suave fragancia dulce en su cuerpo, luego toca su mejilla recordando con escalofríos a tomura curándole de esa forma tan rara, en esos momento se había sentido incomoda, había querido alejarse de el pero lo raro, mas que lo intentaba su cuerpo estaba paralizado ¿habrá usado una técnica paralizante? no estaba segura, pero en parte estaba agradecida ya que pensaba que iba a tener una cicatriz.

Al terminar de bañarse y de vestirse con ropa sibil ligera, ya que no tenía pensado salir de casa, tenía puesto un pantalón corto hasta los muslos de color azul y una remera blanca de mangas cortas. Camina hacía su sala hasta la cocina y revisa la nevera y agarra una barra de chocolate de dulce de leche mientras serraba la puerta y se iba al sillón mientras encendía la televisión viendo las noticias. Toca su cuello desnudo donde tenia ahora unas ligeras marcas que se estaban desvaneciendo lentamente, el uchiha se la a dejado muy marcadas y estas tardaban en desvanecerse, recuerda cuando su madre la vio con esas marcas la bombardeo de preguntas incomoda y personales haciendo caras picaras, sin haberlo pensado dos beses le mintió diciéndole que fue un resiente novio suyo, ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido tal estupidez como mentira? Su madre le creyó y lo peor es que quería que le presentase aquel "afortunado" su madre paresia feliz de que ella tenía un "novio" mira al clon de sombra de nanadaime dando entrevista e inaugurando un hospital nuevo mientras sonreía.

_ es tan bueno hokage-sama._dice orgullosa de tener a un hokage tan amable y admirable. Al terminar su vara de chocolate se acuesta cómodamente en el sillón viendo con pereza la televisión, lo apaga y mira de reojo la ventana, y escucha el viento y ve la nieve chocar en ella, hasta que siente sus parpados pesados, no a podido dormir bien desde que salio de misión, esta vez esta misión no le fue agradable y sencilla, había que estar en alerta por horas y tomar turno en parte para que su madre descansara y recuperase energías. Los rufianes no se rendían al querer la reliquia del conde.

Suelta un suspiro se levanta, se va a su habitación, ve en su mesita de noche el labial que le regalo su madre y una de las cartas de figuras de sasuke uchiha al lado que había comprado aquel día. Se sonroja intensamente al recordar esos besos que le causaban cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo asiendo que su corazón palpitara frenético, sus besos eran tan deseosos, excitantes, agarra la carta y mira la imagen detenidamente. Podía recordar su vestimenta estaba tan elegante y tan atractivo.

_ El tan serio y tan guapo._ dice sonrojada sentándose en el borde de su cama, se muerde el labio inferior, guarda la carta en el cajón y se acuesta colocando su almohada en su sonrojado rostro para contener un chillido molesto por su traidora mente.

En la residencia uchiha sasuke estaba acostado en el sofá de nuevo mirando el techo, trataba de reconciliar el sueño pero no podía ya que la imagen de mirai no ha abandonado su mente desde que ella se fue de misión. Intento muchas veces despejar su mente pero le era difícil, su pelo oscuro y despeinado, su cuerpo, su curvas ardientes, sus esplendidos ojos rojos, invadían sus pensamientos. Sentía esa opresión en su pecho, solo de saber que estaba lejos le molestaba. Sabia que la misión que fue asignada mirai era sencillo y corto pero le paresia muy largo para el. Podía recordar haber probado esos dulces labios, haberla tocado su suave y lechosa piel, su aroma tan tentador. Quería probarla de nuevo besarla acariciarla, tenerla con el, dejarle mas marcas para que sepan que ella ya tenia dueño.

_papa, ya esta la sena además ya es medio día, no es momento de dormir._dice sarada apareciendo al lado y regañándolo.

Veía a su padre con lastima, en estos días el a estando saliendo en las reuniones con el nanadaime a toda hora y ayudándolo junto con shikamaru sobre algo, no sabe de que pero paresia algo serio, puede que trate sobre los otsutsuki. estaba convencida de que era eso.

_ iré en seguida_ dice con flojera mientras se enderezaba del sofá y se levanta, mira la hora y suelta un suspiro solo a logrado dormir una hora. Todo por culpa del dobe y el nara, lo llamaron en la noche, claro enviando a un anbu. Era algo urgente sobre que urashiki a aparecido, el miserable estaba con vida eso fue una sorpresa y un dolor de cabeza, por el momento el otsutsuki no a echo un movimiento hostil, según le dijeron fue visto en suna. Pero estaba seguro que urashiki estaba muerto, estaba convencido que debe de tratarse de otro otsutsuki que es parecido al que fue eliminado.

_bien._dice sarada volteando dejando a su padre en la sala, mientras se iba ayudar a su madre.

Se levanta se estira mientra veía como su hija se alejaba, estaba seguro que ella aun estaba molesta con el .

_creo que no era buena idea seguirla en su cita con el mocoso_piensa algo arrepentido de haber seguido a su y hija y al hijo de orochimaru que lo atrapo espiándolos y delatado ante sarada hace tres días atrás.

_en la próxima no interferiré, aunque no me guste._dice bajo mientras se retiraba hacia el comedor.

* * *

En la mansión hyuga tomura veía con seriedad al patriarca hiashi, en su interior no podía creer lo mucho que a cambiado ese hombre, no esperaba esta generosidad departe de la rama principal y mas del patriarca. Le habían ofrecido hospedarse en la mansión y con buen servicio, pero rechazo la oferta con frialdad, aun tenía resentimiento.

_en tiendo tu conclusión, pero ¿es tas seguro de lo que quieres? Tomura._ dice serio y en parte preocupado hiashi. Se sentía arrepentido y culpable ya que el y el consejo hyuga fueron que a causado miseria al chico, usándolo como herramienta hasta casi matarlo.

_ Si. _contesta serio pero cortes viendo con frialdad al patriarca.

En parte hanabi veía con tensión al hyuga, había leído los antecedentes de este, no se sentí nada cómoda teniendo a alguien tan peligroso y destructivo cerca de su padre y en esta aldea sabiendo que el lo aborrecía. Pero naruto a tomado su decisión y tenia todo bajo control manteniendo algunos anbu en vigilar a tomura, sentía lastima por el, alguien de la misma edad que ella había sufrido tanto. Sabia que su clan puede ser muy estricta y fría pero fueron demasiado lejos a tal punto de matar a los padres de el y torturarlo por ser diferente. Pero eso ya es pasado, lo que ahora importa es que sucederá.

_tengo entendido que buscas a una prometida y ya tienes en mente a ella. Pero no crees que es muy joven para usted tomura._dice el patriarca.

_ El clan ha comprometido niñas de dieciséis o doce años a hombres mayores importantes para tener lazos mas fuertes con algunos clanes._ dice serio e indiferente frunciendo el seño.

_eso es verdad, y aun sigue estando esas reglas pero… las cosas ya no son como antes._ dice serio viendo a tomura.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_dijo tranquilo frunciendo el seño.

_la ley aun permite que puedes casarte o tener relación con aquella si es joven o mayor, pero tienes que conocerla y ganarte su aprobación, podría permitir que la case con obligación contigo, pero no lo are. No soy como el de antes ya no mas._dice serio viendo más detallada mente a tomura haber como reaccionaba ante esta negativa.

_¿su probación?, ¿no ibas a ayudarme? hum._ pregunto, sintiendo de repente ese mismo ambiente de desconfianza al ser observado mas tiempo en este lugar, le era difícil soportar estar aquí se sentía sofocante haciendo difícil concentrarse en la charla. Podía recordar las torturas, el maltrato, el abuso, todo que recibió cuando era un niño estando de herramienta en esta mansión.

_ Lo siento, tomura, puedo ayudarte a convivir en konoha o con lo que desea, que este a mi alcance, pero no puedo obligar a alguien hacerlo y mas si es la de un clan. _ dice serio, no Quería, ya no era ese ser frió y estricto que obligaba hacer eso para tener lazos fuertes en su clan, si lo hiciera, naruto, hinata y sus preciosos y adorados nietos no lo perdonarían, se metería en conflicto algo que no le apetecía lidiar, observa como reaccionaria tomura pero le sorprende lo tranquilo que estaba, recuerda que hace tiempos el chico era muy destructivo y se descontrolaba si recibía una negativa, recuerda que una ves le había negado darle comida por una semana solo por intentar ayudar a alguien que no era del clan, cada vez que recordaba eso tiempos le dolía mucho saber que el había sido un hombre de sangre fría en esos tiempos. Pero viendo a este tomura adulto párese mas tranquilo y...neutro, no sabría descifrarlo o como decirlo, tomura párese alguien amable y respetuoso pero podía sentir ese resentimiento de el.

_con prendo, hiashi-sama._ dice cortes dándole una pequeña sonrisa falsa al patriarca y se levanta sin decir nada. Se sentía sofocado estando hay dentro.

Respira hondo y suelta un resoplido unas cuantas beses hasta estar calmado, suspira resignado mira el cielo con indiferencia detestaba que lo tratasen como alguien peligroso y nada confiable, aunque no les culpaba el había echo cosas terrible en el pasado. Odiaba estar aquí de nuevo, sintió una ira en su interior, se sentía impotente con deseos de destruir este lugar ahora mismo. Su mano se aprieta en un puño mientras unas pequeñas chispas oscuras salían.

_ Tomura ¿estas bien?_ la vos de hanabi izo que reaccionara y volviera en si. voltea su mirada viendo a la hija del patriarca. La primera vez que la vio fue el ultimo día en que a logrado escapar, ella a crecido mucho.

_estoy bien._responde amable enderezándose.

_¿seguro?_ dice preocupada.

_Si. Es solo que no soporto estar aquí, me sofoca._dice sincero con algo de veneno en su voz.

Hanabi comprendía a lo que se refería tomura, en esta mansión fue torturado y a sufrido mas de los que los hyuga podían provocar a alguien supuestamente impuro.

_me marcho._dice despidiéndose cortes dejando a la mujer atrás.

_entiendo. adiós._ dice viendo que el hyuga se marchaba sin voltear a mirar.

* * *

En las calles del mercado sasuke caminaba con tranquilidad y estando pensativo recordando la terrible discusión que tuvo con sakura hoy, al terminar la sena, sarada se había ido al campo de entrenamiento, últimamente se a puesto mas intenso su relación con su esposa, sakura casi lo manda a volar hasta la estratosfera con su descomunal fuerza sobrehumana. En ese momento casi pensó que iba a morir. eso pasa al rechazar sobre la terapia de pareja y además por el motivo de decirle que había alguien mas en su mente, el que estaba interesado de una chica, no le menciono de cual chica el estaba interesado.

_hum…supongo que salio bien._ dijo indiferente recordando en parte que esta vez va a usar el sofá hasta que encuentre un lugar donde mudarse.

_ ¿sasuke-san?_ dijo kurenai con unas bolsas de compras con mercadería, ella mira al uchiha, que se veía cansado… ¿abra tenido otra discusión con sakura? Veía con lastima al hombre.

_sarutobi._saluda cortes viendo a la mujer en frente.


	12. Chapter 12

En el camino hacia la casa sarutobi, sasuke acompañaba a la mujer mayor mientras la ayudaba cargar una bolsa pesada y charlaban, kurenai le contó sobre la misión que termino con mirai y les resulto complicado y peligroso. el azabache solo menciono que sakura y el ya terminaron por no tener una buena relación estable, no dio detalles, luego de charlas simples llegaron a la casa parando los dos en frente de la puerta, kurenai con un brazo sosteniendo la otra bolsa de comestibles y la otra abre la puerta permitiendo que el azabache entrase.

_sígueme aquí esta la cocina._dice guiando al uchiha. hasta que su hija aparece con su sonrisa que desaparece siendo remplazada por una sorprendida al ver al hombre detrás ella, pudo notar como un sonrojo se espaciar en las mejillas blanquecinas. No le era raro, había visto algunas cuantas jóvenes y mayores sucederles al ver al azabache.

_sasuke-san._dice sorprendida viendo al hombre sosteniendo una bolsa de compras. Había salido de su habitación al escuchar la puerta abrirse pero no esperaba que su madre viniera acompañada por sasuke.

_mirai._ saluda cortes el uchiha viendo de arriba y abajo, ella paresia estar bien, pero no tiene esa cortada en la mejilla que le había mencionado la mayo.

_veo que te sanaron ¿quien fue?_dice kurenai curiosa y agradecida de que su preciosa hija no tuviera una cicatriz en su bonito rostro.

_un…un conocido, me lo encontré en el camino cuando estaba regresando a casa._dice sonrojada tocándose la mejilla donde antes estaba la herida.

_que bueno, si lo encuentras de nuevo agradécele de mi parte por curarte._dice sonriendo y entregándole la bolsa de compra.

_ iré a cambiarme, por favor guía a sasuke-san a la cocina._dice yéndose a su habitación se sentía incomoda ante la tierra que sentía en su cuerpo, tenia suerte de tener un baño privado cerca de su habitación.

Luego de que su madre se fuera, sintió la mirada del azabache sobre ella, sentía que su rostro se calentaba, estando sola con el, en verdad no esperaba verlo tan pronto ni quería hacerlo por vergüenza ante su ultimo encuentro en la fiesta de conmemoración.

_es por aquí._ dijo sintiendo vergüenza de estar bajo esa mirada penetrante y seria mientras lo guiaba hacia la cocina para colocar las bolsas.

Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato mientras colocaban las bolsas en la mesada, sasuke algo divertido no apartado su mirada en mirai ni un momento asiendo que la pobre se sintiera mas incomoda y avergonzada sin poder frenar su sonrojo cuando intenta mirarlo de reojo.

El tenia unas ojeras mas oscuras, se veía cansado ¿no duerme? ¿Estará bien? Paresia estarlo, preocupada olvidando su incomodidad un momento, lo observa detenidamente acercándose a el con timidez.

_ ¿estas bien sasuke-san? Te ves cansado._pregunta intentando no tocarle la frente al azabache para saber si estaba con fiebre.

_solo estoy cansado. No te preocupes._ responde sintiéndose cálido ante la preocupación de la chica hacia el, la observa sus short celeste cortos hasta los muslos y esa remera musculosa blanca, esas prendas mostraban su piel blanquecina sus brazos y sus piernas largas e atractivas.

_te ves bien._dice con voz suave.

_gracias, tu también, aunque siempre te ves igual de lindo._dice sonrojada ¡no puede creer que le a ya dicho lindo! Sentía su rostro calentarse y muerde su labio inferior e intentaba no mirarle ya que si lo hacía no podría aguantar la vergüenza. El se acerca y toca su mejilla curada, su colonia varonil invade sus sentidos era una aroma tan embriagador y exquisito que la deja embobada, apoya su mano a la de el que tenia en su mejilla y lo apoya mas en su rostro sintiendo lo suave que era, vergonzoso lo que hacia y no tenia que hacerlo pero la tentación la vencía, el a cerca su rostro podía sentir su respiración tan cerca que le izó sentir mariposas en su estomago, pero se aparta rompiendo el contacto avergonzada.

_lo siento sasuke-san._dice seria pero el se acerca y la abraza como lo había echo en aquel bosque, el era tan cálido y suave.

_ me gustas._dice serio con voz ronca y suave sintiendo lo cálida de su piel, no podía esperar quería sentirla en su brazo y se sorprendió verla con tan pocas prendas mostrando las marcas oscuras que estaban medio visibles que el había dejado. Se preguntaba mentalmente como abra reaccionado la señora sarutobi, se separa de ella viendo su bello rostro sonrojado, sonríe viendo su sonrojo ella se veía tan encantadora, sus ojos rojos escarlata con un brillo atrayente combinado tan bien con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Escucho mal? ¿El…el dijo que le gustaba? se separa de el retrocediendo viendo que en verdad lo estaba diciendo siente su corazón palpitar frenético ante esa confesión, no sabia como reaccionar, no estaba bien, el esta confundido ¿verdad? Tal vez es por el cansancio pero el a estado interesado antes de que esas ojeras que tenia fueran mas oscuras. No comprendía pero quería irse a su habitación y no salir hasta que el recapacitara.

Le a confesado pero ella estaba inmóvil observándolo con una mirada de no creerle, hasta que la sarutobi se acerca agarrándolo de la mano inesperadamente y lo arrastra hasta la puerta de salida, ella habré su puerta y lo empuja hacia fuera dejándolo mas confuso ante esa repentina actitud, voltea y la ve súper sonrojada y molesta.

_gracias por ayudar a acompañar a mama ¡adiós! _ dice serrando de un portazo la puerta sentía su rostro arder, no solo por la vergüenza era por estar molesta.

_¡¿como alguien como el se atreve intentar seducirla y ser infiel a sakura-sama al mismo tiempo?!_piensa bajado su mirada al suelo y tocando su pecho donde palpitaba su corazón, no tenia que tratarlo así, pero estaba confusa estos sentimientos la estaban enloqueciendo asiendo que reaccionara tan mal.

_tonto._dice en susurro mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

_hum ¿ya se fue sasuke-san?_ dice kurenai saliendo de su habitación y vestida cómodamente, viendo extrañada a su hija con un fuerte carmesí en sus mejillas.

_eh… si, jeje, el tenia unos asuntos importantes que resolver con hum…con hokage-sama._dice nerviosa sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

_ya veo, bueno le agradeceré cuando lo vea._dice algo dudosa de lo que había dicho mirai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(autora:** _¿sufrieron ante mi tardanza? pues sufrirán un poco mas ya que ando perezosa últimamente, tengan paciencia_**.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Después de haber visto al uchiha, no a podido concentrarse en lo suyo durante dos días, el prácticamente se le había confesado, ¿y ella? Pues reacciono echándolo, claro sin contestar ante su confesión. Se sentía tan avergonzada.

Lista acomodándose con orgullo su uniforme chunin, sale afuera de su casa era de noche pero le tocaba patrullar una sospechosa actividad criminal en las fronteras cerca de suna al parecer ahí una supuesta traficación de armas o químicos, va a ir junto con unos shinobis experimentados en rastreos y claro en lucha, no le dijeron quienes eran, puede que sea uno del clan hyuga y tal vez la del clan aburame, no estaba segura. Tenían que ir desapercibidos e iba hacer una misión de tres días. Solo tenían que ir a detener a los traficantes y recolectar información. Era una misión clase S como le informo su apreciado hokage.

Corre saltando de los tejados sosteniendo con firmeza su pequeña mochila y teniendo cuidado en no pisar mal por la nieve y caerse vergonzosamente al suelo. Al llegar a las grandes puertas de konoha, se sorprende viendo a dos hombres shinobis parados adelante esperándola, se sonroja ante las miradas de aquellos dos viéndola intensamente una perladas y el otro oscuro como la noche. Joder, esto no puede estar pasando. Mira al uchiha y a hyuga, se acerca a ellos algo incomoda mientras se disculpaba por tardar, aunque llego bien en el orario ni muy tarde o muy temprano.

_sarutobi._saluda serio el uchiha viéndola fríamente, sin emoción ante su mirada. ¿estará molesto con ella?tal vez.

_uchiha-san._saluda tímida sintiéndose incomoda.

_mirai-san._saluda cortes el hyuga acercándose y tomando la mano a la joven y deposita un tierno beso en ella, sonriendo levemente al separarse un poco y ver su expresión tenido de carmesí.

_hyuga-san, hola._dice sonriendo tímida ante lo caballeroso que era el apuesto ojiperla.

_vasta de tardanza, prosigamos con la misión._dice serio el uchiha volteando hacía la salida y prosigue salivando, estaba saltando entre los árboles y seguido ante los dos ninjas.

Maldición, de todos los ninjas rastreadores de la aldea, el dobe tuvo que elegir a este hyuga. Al ver como le coqueteaba a la sarutobi se sintió muy pero muy molesto, no se había sentido así de molesto desde que en su viaje junto con sakura unos inútiles viajeros comenzaron a coquetearle a su "mujer". Apretó molesto su puño y prosigue saltando más rápido apurando el paso.

Luego de horas saltando sin parar a descansar, ya le dolía las piernas. Maldición, ella era una shinobi tiene que acostumbrarse no le tiene que doler tanto las piernas. Sus piernas se sentían como fuego y le temblaban un copo pero tenia que seguirles el paso a los dos mayores que saltaban en frente y ella atrás intentando seguirles el paso, ellos no se veían agotados. Mira las espaldas de los dos hombres, el del azabache y el castaño sus cabelleras moviéndose con cada salto que daban, eso era algo entretenido, podía sentir que le ardía el rostro, no estaba segura si era por tanto correr y que sentía calor o era por recordar cada poco momento que estuvo con ellos el hyuga curándole su pequeña cortada y el uchiha que a echo mas que besarla y decirle que le gustaba. Estaba tan distraída que piso mal una rama que contenía nieve que comenzó a caer hacía bajo, dio un pequeño grito sorprendida pero se recompone rápido. Estaba preparándose en aterrizar bien al suelo y no hacerse daño ademas de evitar una humillante caída frente a dos shinobis profesionales, pero se sorprende de sobremanera siendo alcanzada por los dos hombre agarrándola al mismo tiempo y parando en el suelo teniéndola con firmeza, ellos estaban medio cuclillas y estaba apoyada en unas de sus piernas.

_ ¡sasuke, tomura!_dijo sorprendida viendo incómodamente como los dos hombres se miraban fríamente sin soltarla aun.

_ ¿que pasa uchiha? Te ves jodidamente molesto._decía fríamente serio el hyuga con una sonrisa molesta apretando un poco mas su agarre.

_lo mismo digo de ti hyuga._dijo serio con un toque de veneno en su voz el azabache, teniendo con firmeza a la sarutobi.

_como sea. ¿Te encuentras bien mirai-san?_ dice tomura bajando su mirada perlada hacia a la joven sarutobi.

_eh…si. Gracias los dos._ dice tensa sintiendo las miradas intensas de los dos hombres en ella. Intenta levantarse pero siente que no la soltaban aun._disculpen, uchiha-san hyuga-san, ya pueden soltarme._dice sintiéndose incomoda.

Después de ese momento incomodo, los tres comenzaron a saltar un poco mas despacio, algo que agradece por sus pobres piernas adoloridas ya a amanecido y el paisaje era tan blanquecino por la nieve, había visto unas liebres saltar por ahí, y unas aves en sus respectivos nidos, todo normal, era un lindo panorama del paisaje, nada o nadie los a atacado todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso demasiado. De repente da un salto para atrás esquivando un kunai con un papel bomba atada en el mango. Hasta que estalla fuertemente.

Aterriza en el suelo mientras sasuke y tomura paraban cada lado suyo mientras observaban alrededor.

_vaya vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? Tres ninjas de konoha, que buena suerte ¡jejeje!_ríe un sujeto alto delgado con vendajes en cubriendo en todo su rostro con unos mechones oscuros sobresalientes colgado en frente y ojos rasgados de azul oscuro con mirada seria. Vestido de renegado con ropas oscuras, el sujeto salía de su escondite detrás de un árbol junto con restos de ninjas detrás de el saliendo en los otros árboles.

_mire jefe ¿no es esa chiquilla que arruino nuestro plan en robar la reliquia? _decía uno acercándose al vendado.

_ ¡oh! ¡Pero que desagradable sorpresa! Nos volvemos a encontrar pequeña perra._dice el vendado observando a la sarutobi con desagrado. El tan cerca de obtener esa reliquia y ser millonario pero por culpa de esta perra ninja de konoha y su puta vieja que lo acompañaba, no a podido conseguirlo tener aquella reliquia en sus manos.

_ ¿los conoces sarutobi? _decía serio el uchiha observando al individuo, no le gusto esa forma en que le hablo el maldito a su sarutobi.

_si. Eran un el grupo de rebeldes que mi madre y yo enfrentamos en nuestra ultima misión en cuidar una reliquia, el de las vendas en la cara es el líder, es peligroso._dice seria tomando postura de defensa observando cada movimientos que hacían cada uno de los ninjas que al parecer la miraban a ella con odio.

_ Que tal esto, ustedes dos. ¿Porque nos no dejan a la chica? Tenemos un asunto personal con ella que tenemos que lidiar, si no lo hacen los mataremos aquí mismo señores. Decidan._dice peligrosamente el vendado, viendo a los dos hombres con desinterés.

_no._dicen al mismo tiempo el uchiha y el hyuga observando al hombre alto y delgado.

_je, como quieran. ¡ATAQUEN!_ordena gritando, saltando veloz directamente hacía la chica de ojos carmesí que saca sus dos cuchillas envuelta en chakra, lista para atacarlo pero recibe al mismo tiempo dos ataque de los dos sujetos que se le interpusieron en frente y mandándolo volar de unas patadas. Mientras también esos dos atacaban velozmente a sus hombres. Y choca contra un árbol que se destrozo ante el impacto y cae al suelo. Se endereza rápidamente sorprendido y salta de nuevo esta vez teniendo cuidado, dándose cuenta que además del hyuga ahí un uchiha con ellos.


	14. Chapter 14

Estaba molesta, mientras saltaba entre los árboles y seguía adelante teniendo esta vez cuidado de no pisar mal. Viendo las espaldas de los dos hombres shinobis en frente. Se sentía ofendida, esos dos no la dejaron luchar también contra esos bandidos que iban tras ella, ellos la apartaban manteniéndola alejada y diciendo que no se metiera. ¡Joder! ella era una shinobi también no era una débil ni un estorbo, ya se había enfrentado ante esos tipos y les había vencido ¿entonces para que el hokage la habrá asignado a una misión clase S, si estos dos sujetos podían fácilmente manejarse ante esta misión? Bueno aunque la pelea duro poco tiempo pudo ver con fascinación como sasuke enfrentaba a los bandidos con rapidez bueno también el hyuga.

Después de horas, el cielo oscurece y hacia más frió. Ha comenzado a nevar y era algo difícil ver, pero sabía que solo faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, la frontera esta adelante solo falta unos kilómetros más y llegarían. Hasta que sasuke se detiene a igual que hyuga. Curiosa salta al lado del uchiha y lo mira expectante, faltaba poco para llegar a la frontera ¿que pasaba? ¿Los tenían rodeados de nuevo? ¿Nos están siguiendo? ¿Vio algo sospechoso a lo lejos? Intenta sentir una firma de chakra pero, nada ¿que era entonces?

_¿sasuke-san…_dice pero el uchiha la interrumpe.

_descansemos en aquella cueva._ dice sasuke sintiendo que mirai lo miraba estando al lado suyo.

_mejor descansar, nos ahorrará algo de energía además que mirai-san no puede ver bien entre esta tormenta de nieve._dice observando con el byakugan la cueva que estaba unos metros adelante.

Un poco ofendida pero admite que el tenia razón, no puede ver bien entre esta tormenta y mas que ya es oscuro y frió, como desearía poder tener el poder del sharingan o byakugan para poder ver y no retrasarlos.

Los tres bajan de los grandes árboles y paran delante de la cueva, mirai saca una pequeña lámpara que sorprendentemente daba buena iluminación pero no calós, están ahora dentro inspeccionando, el lugar estaba seco y muy rocoso para su gusto, era algo inhóspito pero suficiente para descansar un momento.

_iré a patrullar luego será tu turno uchiha._dice serio tomura saliendo y perdiéndose entre la nevada espesa.

Ahora sola quedando con sasuke, mirai observa alrededor con seriedad, sentada en una roca fría, había bajado la iluminación de su lámpara ya que seria algo peligroso si un enemigo viera la luz. Saca su mapa sobre el terreno y observa olvidando que estaba el uchiha mirándola detenidamente.

_veamos, nosotros estamos cerca de la frontera y estamos aquí, si vamos a esta ruta llegaríamos mas… ¿hum?_pensaba viendo el mapa pero siente que alguien se sentaba al lado suyo moviendo un poco la piedra, levanta la vista y ve al azabache observándola. Sintió que su rostro se calentaba de repente y baja su mirada hacía el mapa e intenta ignorarlo. Siente su mirada penetrante sobre ella podía escuchar su respiración de cerca. Intenta concentrarse pero no podía teniéndolo tan de cerca, sentía su corazón palpitar rápido, se muerde el labio inferior y sin poder mas por la tensión guarda su mapa y e iba a levantar e irse a sentarse en otra roca pero se sorprende sintiendo como el uchiha la agarraba de la cintura y la acercaba hacía el impidiendo que se alejara manteniéndola sentada.

_sa...Sasuke-san_ dice tensa mirando su ojo oscuro y profundo que le causaba cosquilleo en su vientre.

_aunque trates de evitarme, yo no lo are._dice serio acercándola un poco mas para transmitirle calor.

_suéltame._dice en voz baja, estaban en misión, no era el momento para discutir sobre esta tontería personal maldición. Pero no puede evitar sentirse bien estar tan cerca y sintiendo su calor.

_no._dijo serio, viendo ese sonrojo cubrir su rostro hasta sus orejas, ella tan linda y sus ojos reflejando ese brillo que emanaba la pequeña lámpara, esos ojos rojos le causaban fascinación.

_sasuke-kun._dice mirai con cariño sorprendiendo al mayor, extiende sus dos manos hasta el rostro del azabache, y se acerca levantándose un poco por que el era alto aun estando sentado con el, siente que el uchiha afloja su abrazo y acercaba su rostro a la de ella.

_¡ahora!_ grita mentalmente mirai, zafándose con rapidez del uchiha y salta apartándose, viendo seria pero con un sonrojo muy intenso.

_mirai._dice molesto sintiéndose tonto por haber caído En ese Pequeño juego de "escape" de la chica. Y de haber caído con la palabra "sasuke-kun" mezclada con la seducción de su voz en tono dulce y su caricia en su rostro con esas pequeñas y cálidas manos. Aunque le gusto.

Pasaron unas horas y aparece tomura algo cubierto de nieve luego fue el turno de sasuke en salir en patrullar. Tomura se sienta en la roca donde estaba el uchiha y observa calmadamente fuera de la cueva viendo que la tormenta disminuía lentamente, vuelve su mirada hacia mirai que estaba sobe una roca viendo el mapa. Veía ese vapor que salía al respirar y su pequeño temblor, observa con el seño fruncido la pequeña mochila que tenia la sarutobi. Le párese raro que llevé pocas cosas para una misión de treinta y tres días. ¿Le sera suficiente? ¿Sabrá ella que esta en una misión larga? Bueno el tiene su bolso con unos pergaminos que uso para guardar mas su pertenencia personales y vestimentas para ahorrar menos pesos y complicaciones.

Mirai veía el mapa pero estaba tan perdida en sus pensamiento por un cierto y atractivo uchiha, ¡maldición! le agrada el frió pero no tanto, podía ver su aliento en el aire cuando respira, guarda algo molesta su mapa y observa la nieve caer ahora lento. ¡Eso es bueno! podrán proseguir su misión. Sonríe y se acomoda mientras esperaba con ansia que viniera el uchiha y así podrían partir.

_pasaremos la noche aquí._dice tomura viendo que la joven estaba ansiosa por irse, solo por que la tormenta se calmaba.

_ ¿eh? pero…_es interrumpida.

_vendrá otra tormenta un poco mas fuerte que esta, así que por esta noche descansaremos, incluso el uchiha sabe eso._dice serio, se pregunta mentalmente ¿que cualidades tenía la sarutobi para haber sido asignada a esta misión que el y el uchiha podrían terminar en tan solo dos días? con ella aquí les costara mas tiempo. Aunque no le molesta del todo, podrá conocerla más. Observándola fijamente hasta que nota un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

_hyuga-san, por favor no me mires así, me da pena._dice mirai avergonzada sintiendo que se sonrojaba penosamente ante la intensa mirada del ojiperla.

_perdona, mirai-san._dice sonriendo aun sin apartar la vista en ella.

En konoha la nieve azotaba entre el cristal de la torre hokage.

En la oficina naruto acomodaba unos papeles que se les habían caído sobre el, veía unos de esos papeles que trataba de la misión de espionaje que era de sasuke, claro Eligió sin que sasuke supiera que también enviaría a tomura hyuga para mostrar confianza, pero, le preocupaba mirai-chan, ella fue una sorpresa. Recuerda que sasuke había venido a pedirle que mirai sarutobi viniera con el, eso le a sorprendió, le había preguntado porque ella, pero el uchiha no le dio respuestas y se retiro dejándolo con algo de dudas, así que simplemente izo lo que le pidió el uchiha, solo espera que este bien.

_espero haber echo lo correcto al enviar a mirai-chan._dice naruto colocando el papel en su escritorio, recordando la conversación que tuvo con shino sobre mirai y sasuke.


	15. Chapter 15

Después de pasar la noche en esa cueva fría y rocosa además de bastante incomoda e inhóspita para su gusto, la tormenta ya se había detenido para su suerte y estaba mas ansiosa para proseguir en la misión. Caminaba entre la espesa nieve al salir de la cueva ,observando alrededor con precaución mientras sentía que tomura paraba al lado suyo y también el uchiha, ahora ella quedando en medio de ellos dos silenciosos ninjas que observaban con desinterés y tranquilos el bosque mas blanco. Como le hubiera gustado estar en un hotel de ves de dormir en el exterior, pero bueno, no todo se trata de comodidad en misiones shinobis, de repente su estomago gruñe ruidosamente asiendo que se sonrojada con vergüenza sintiendo como los dos mayores la veían. Maldición, no ha comido en la noche la píldora soldado.

_veo que tu estomago exige alimento, mirai-san._dice serio pero con un toque de diversión en su voz el hyuga notando como esta se sonrojaba intensamente hasta las orejas y sin mirarlo por la vergüenza.

_ ¿tienes píldoras soldado sarutobi?_pregunto serio el uchiha viendo a la joven, levantar la vista y mirándolo aun estando sonrojada.

_si. Ahora mismo como una._dice desviando la mirada mientras sacaba una bolsita de tela y saca una pequeña píldora de un bolsillo oculto que tenia su chaleco verde. Come la píldora intentando ignorar las mirada en ella, joder que incomoda se sentía siendo observada mucho tiempo por dos hombres atractivos y mas por el uchiha.

_ Tus orejas se pusieron rojas. Eres ardiente, ¿eh? _dice divertido el hyuga ignorando la mirada fulminante del uchiha mientras la joven sarutobi lo miraba y se sonrojaba más.

_no. ¡Claro que no hyuga-san!... ¿he?_decía avergonzada pero se detiene recordando haber tenido esta charla antes.

_¿que pasa?_pregunta el hyuga.

_no nada. Solo recordé que hace tiempo me habían dicho lo mismo que usted, que gracioso. Párese un deja vu._dice sonriendo recordando que había escoltado al hokage y a gay-san en una misión clase S.

_ ¿quien?_dicen al mismo tiempo los dos hombres que luego se miraron con molestia y luego la observan esperando que respondieran. Se notaban como ¿celosos? Observa con el seño fruncido a los dos hombres.

_después hablaremos. Centrémonos en la misión ¿si?_dijo caminando delante, había memorizado bien el mapa sabia que había un camino cerca, se preguntaba si ir en ese camino o evadirlo y seguir yendo entre el bosque. Sabia que era un camino muy poco habitable por las personas y la probabilidad de que los ataquen o descubriesen ante esta tormenta nevosa de nieve espesa era de 32º/o así que tal vez sea seguro pasar en el.

_ahí un camino adelante tal vez si podemos…_dice pero el uchiha la interrumpe.

_no._dice serio el uchiha molesto.

_pero…

_no. _dijo serio subiendo de un salto a un árbol seguido por el hyuga.

Resignada salta parando en medio de ellos y prosiguen. Luego de horas y casi tropezar con molestia las ramas resbaladizas de los árboles, llegaron cerca de la frontera, se dividen, veía seria a su alrededor saltando entre los árboles hasta que ve una base construida entre una montaña estaba casi bien oculto el lugar, se esconde detrás de un arbusto cubierto de nieve. Observa unos carriles de mina enormes que salían entre unas cuevas con unas cajas de madera, veía unos sujetos con ropas camufladas blancos con botas shinobis negras pero distintas al que ella conocía. Observa a un sujeto que le llamo la atención que estaba con uno de los hombres uniformados blancos, el sujeto llevaba una túnica negra con capucha, no podía verle el rostro por que estaba de espalda, pero podía divisar un mechón rubio de su cabello fuera de su capucha.

_ ¿Quién será? ¿El jefe?_ piensa intrigada. El tipo de la capucha estaba de espalda pero de repente el voltea hacia ella asiendo que reaccionara rápido y se escondiera asegurándose de disminuir su firma de chakra. Observa de nuevo esta ves teniendo cuidado de no delatarse. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver que el encapuchado estaba hablando de nuevo con el hombre. Estaba en una buena distancia lamentablemente no podía llegar a escuchar lo que están hablando ellos o poder tratar de verlos bien.

_Veo que encontraste a los traficante._le dice tomura susurrándole en el oído estando detrás de la sarutobi que dio un pequeño salto.

_hyuga-san me asustaste._susurra sintiendo alivio de que fuera el y no un enemigo. Nota lo cerca que estaba el de ella apoyado en su espalda casi sobre ella, siente su respiración en su cuello asiendo que se estremeciera un poco. El arbusto era pequeño pero había mas también cerca de ellos ¿porque esta sobre ella casi apoyado en su espalda compartiendo el arbusto si puede usar los otros? Voltea un poco su mirada curiosa y casi rosa su rostro a la de el que estaba serio viendo la base o escondite de traficantes. Nota que tenia activado el byakugan, era fascinante verlo tan cerca un byakugan activo podía ver esas venas en cada lado de esos ojos perlados. se sonroja notando que el movió su vista hacía ella asiendo que se sintiera nerviosa.

_ ¿y que viste? hyuga-san._pregunta tímida evitando su mirada y viendo de nuevo la base, se preguntaba donde estará sasuke.

_en las cajas conllevan artilugios ninjas, no puedo reconocerlos del todo bien, puede que sean herramientas científicas._dice serio ahora observando al hombre encapuchado que le llamo la atención, algo en el le párese conocido.

_vayamos a buscar a sasuke-san._ dice seria alejándose sigilosamente, nota que el hyuga aun estaba observando la base sin inmutarse en seguirla.

_¿hyuga-san?_dice llamando la atención del mayor.

_tu sigue te alcanzo luego._dice serio.

_¿seguro?_pregunta con duda.

_tranquila solo observare. _dijo cortes dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la sarutobi.

Se retira dejando con algo de duda al hyuga, no estaba segura pero paresia que el sabia algo. Yendo adonde se encontrarían, se cruza a sasuke en el camino, le informo sobre la base en la montañas que tomura a quedado hacer vigilancia, Después de esperar que el aparezca. Estaba esperando apoyada inquieta en el árbol mientras el azabache estaba sentado en una roca. no a pronunciado ni una palabra estaba tan silencioso podía escuchar su respiración y ver el vapor en el aire cuando el respira e incluso el suyo. Observa entretenida al uchiha sus rasgos tan finos, su cabello negro, el era inquietantemente hermoso ante ella, en verdad como envidiaba a sakura por sentía tan celosa. Se muerde el labio mientras desviaba su rostro viendo otra parte para no sentirse ¿triste? ¿Dolida? ¿Confundida? ¿Atraída? No sabría como explicar como se sentía.

Sentía su mirada rojiza sobre el, se sentía tan agradable, abre sus ojos observando que ella ya miraba otra parte pero podía ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, pero su expresión era distinta, ella esta confundida, podía notarlo, luego enfoca su mirada carmesí a el, esos ojos rojos preciosos y exótico, su tez blanca, su cabello negro rebelde y corto que la hacia ver atractiva.

_esta tardando hyuga-san, voy a buscarlo._dice mirai preocupándose por el hyuga. Pero justo el aparece asustándola y casi hacer que cayera sentada gracia a que el ojiperla la agarro de la cintura impidiendo que cayera.

_perdone la tardanza._dice serio pero casual.

_ ¿Que te demoro hyuga?_dijo serio el uchiha acercándose y haciendo que soltase a la sarutobi que retrocede unos pasos confundida ante el cambio de humor del uchiha.

_nada, uchiha. Solo seguí observando. Mirai ya te abra contado el resto._dice serio con un toque de veneno en su voz.

_ ¿Sabes algo del hombre de la capucha?_pegunta serio el azabache.

_no. Pero párese que el es el líder. O un comprador._ responde serio.

Mirai escuchaba atenta y observaba con el seño fruncido a los dos mayores ¿que le pasaba estos dos? se supone que son profesionales ¿no? Que toman enserio las misiones, del hyuga no estaba muy segura ¿pero del uchiha? Enserio ¿porque que se detestan? Podía sentir un poco intenso el ambiente.


	16. Chapter 16

Esto es degradante, humillante, penoso, muy pero muy vergonzoso ¿acaso esto era una maldición? párese que si. ¿Como pudo confundir de nuevo que esta misión era corta?, si no hubiera estado despistada abría prestado atención que era una misión de treinta y tres tortuosos días. Maldición y trajo tan poco suministro y ropa. Podía sentir su rostro sonrojarse intensamente. Coloca sus manos en la cabeza gacha mientras murmuraba avergonzada.

_ ¿como pude ser tan descuidada de nuevo?_murmura deprimiéndose ante su error.

_que chica. ¿Como confundiste el treinta y tres, con solo el numero tres? _dice divertido el hyuga sentado al lado de ella consolándola con palmaditas en la espalda.

Estaban en una pequeña cabaña abandonada lo suficientemente lejos y seguros de la base de enemigo. La cabaña estaba en un mal estado pero usable, era muy acogedor en realidad. Lo encontraron por casualidad ya que estaban buscando a donde instalarse y protegerse de otra tormenta helada que hacia algo difícil tratar de mantenerse calientes sin tener que sufrir hipotermia.

_ Lo siento tanto. Fui tan descuidada a no darme cuenta._dice mirai a los dos shinobis. Sasuke estaba en frente de ella y del hyuga.

_descuida. Ya e enviado un mensaje para que te traigan lo esencial._dijo con voz tranquilo y bajo el hyuga acariciando la espalda de ella frotándola de arriba y abajo. Tan cálida ella sentada al lado de el se ve tan pequeña al lado suyo. Ella levanta su mirada y le sonreí apenada aun sin apartarse ante su tacto. Su sonrisa aunque pequeña era encantadora, su piel lechosa era adornada con un carmesí en sus mejillas. tan atrayente esta chica, ella seria una buena esposa, cuando tenga algo de privacidad y estén en un momento adecuado le pediría que sea su prometida, pues antes de eso tendrá que seducirla llamar su atención en el, enamorarla, las jovencitas son fácil de seducir, de engañar, pero esta es seria inteligente e interesante. podrá incluirla en su planes. Lucharía por tenerla, ya que necesita comprometerse. Podría tener a cualquier mujer en a su merced pero, no quiere una cualquiera. Mirai es la candidata perfecta, se la llevaría, claro que lo aria, la mantendrá para el y lejos de esa mísera villa que llama hogar.

El azabache observaba con recelo y en silencio sintiendo desagrado ante el hyuga. Algo estaba tramando ¿Cómo se atreve tocarla? cuando acabe la misión, hablara con el dobe por atreverse a poner al hyuga a esta misión. Y sobre su maldita confianza en alguien peligroso como este hyuga. Permitiendo que este desertor sea perdonado y le dejara entrar a la aldea con los brazos abiertos. Joder le recordaba a el mismo. Eso le da rabia. Y más sabiendo que tiene en mira a mirai tal vez en un macabro plan. No lo permitirá.

Se escuchaba la tormenta azotar fuertemente entre la madera de la cabaña, el ruido de los arboles moviéndose ante el fuerte viento, le preocupaba a mirai, pensando que la madera mohosa y vieja de la cabaña se destrozaría y se derrumbase sobre los tres. Los crujidos de estas la ponían algo nerviosa escuchando las fuertes ráfagas de viento.

Que frió, podrían haber encendido un fuego para calentar adentro pero, claro, todo estaba húmedo tanto que no se podría encender una maldita fogata. Madera mojada con mucho musgo, hongos, insectos feos. y estaba algo hinchada de humedad la tablas eran terribles. Aburrida observa una ventana rota medio tapada por una tabla vieja que apenas resistía un poco en mantener alejada algunos copos de nieve. Vaya pésima misión que esta. tenia que admitir que se sentía fuera de lugar, ella una inexperta shinobi que no hace mucho ha comenzado a tener experiencia sobre las misiones peligrosas. Estando con dos profesionales "compañeros" de rangos muy elevados en el mismo lugar, se siente algo estorbosa, estaba segura que ellos podrían acabar con esta misión en tan poco tiempo, pero claro, tenían que recopilar información , investigar lo que pretendan hacer esos tipos, contrabandeando herramientas ninjas. y saber de donde las optenian.

_¡Achís!_ estornuda. Oh genial se a resfriado, tendrá que mantenerse caliente y no empeore su maldito resfriado. Se aparta de tomura y agarra su mochila violeta, la abre y saca una manta blanca bien doblada, no le proporcionará mucho calor, pero la mantendrá por lo menos un poco calentita. Se envuelve la manta e ignoran las miradas de los dos adultos sin prestarles atención. Se sienta cómoda de nuevo en su lugar pero dándole distancia al hyuga. Esta cabaña no tenia nada que podría veneficiar su comodidad, ni sillas tenia. Se apoya en la pared de madera y suspira sintiéndose mas cómoda con su manta proporcionándole calorcito. Levanta la mirada centrándose en los dos mayores que la miraban como si fuera interesante. Frunce el seño viendo a los dos hombres.

_ ¿que?_pregunta ocultando su voz molesta ¿porque diablos la miran tanto? se ruboriza antes sus atentas miradas.

Sasuke al ver que mirai se había resfriado le pareció preocupante con este clima, ella podría enfermarse, estuvieron en una cueva tremendamente fría y ahora en una cabaña húmeda no le extrañaría que se resfriada y estaba seguro que esa manta pequeña y fea, no la mantendría, esa cosa se veía fina para ser algo que tenga que dar calor.

_es una manta muy fina, no creo que te proporcioné suficiente calor, mirai._ habla serio el hyuga frunciendo con desaprobación.

_no pasa nada tomura-san, estoy bien con esta manta. Aunque no lo parezca, es calentita._ miente un poco intentando no temblar tanto, el suelo estaba frió y le congelaba el trasero y el aire igual de fría pero no tanto cuando estuvieron en esa terrible cueva.

_¿quieres que te preste los míos? traje una buena variedad._ le ofrece el castaño.

_ no. estoy bien así._ rechaza amablemente.

_vamos solo una. Podrías enfermarte._ continua el hyuga viéndola serio.

_ No gracias. Como dije estoy bien con esta manta._rechaza de nuevo esta vez viéndolo con una mirada seria. No puede dejar de ser terca. si no lo fuera, aceptaría sin titubeos la generosidad de tomura. y de sus mantas que de seguro estarían suaves y calentitas.

Sasuke veía entretenido como _su mirai_ le daba batalla y discutir contra el maldito hyuga que párese que esta perdiendo su discusión ante la terquedad de la joven sarutobi. Aunque no le guste, esta de acuerdo con el hyuga, ella podría enfermase.

_el tiene razón sarutobi._dijo serio el azabache.

_pero…_iba responderlo pero el le interrumpe mirándola mas serio y sin emoción en su precioso rostro causándole un escalofríos en su columna.

_te enfermaras y estropearías la misión Por tu terquedad. Así que usa la cabeza antes de hablar. sarutobi._dijo serio dándole una mirada dura.

Lo mira sintiéndose avergonzada y molesta, el tiene razón podría ser una molestia en esta misión si se enfermara seria una estorbo y no quería eso jira su mirada y le sonríe apenada al hyuga, e aceptando su generosidad. El saca un pequeño pergamino de sus bolsillos de esa túnica blanca y lo abre desasiendo un sello que mantenía seguro el pergamino, y hace unos sellos de mano, sale humo blanco e el pergamino y aparece una manta grande de color rojo oscuro algo precisamente caro y a la vista se veía tan cómodo y suave.

_aquí tienes. Combina con tus ojos _ dice tomura desenvolviendo la manta y envolviéndolo alrededor a la pequeña chica que se ruborizó fuertemente ante su generoso gestó.

_muchas gracias. Perdón por ser terca es que no puedo evitarlo._sonríe con timidez mientras se relajaba ante lo cómodo y calentito de la manta. Ya no sentía tanto frió. Que vergüenza la tuvieron que regañar para que deje su terquedad a un lado.

_no pasa nada, no me molesta. Esta anocheciendo, daré una rápida vuelta a los alrededores. Te veré Luego. _dice serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha que ella aceptará por la intromisión del uchiha.

Después de que salio el hyuga a recorrer el terreno, mirai y sasuke quedaron solos, un incomodo silencio los invadió, mirai aun avergonzada se regaña mentalmente por ser una terca y despistada por no haber traído muchas cosas. Si no,no estaría así, siendo regañada como una niña pequeña que hace travesuras y desobedecía.

Suelta un suspiro molesto en verdad, tal ves cuando acabe la misión valla hablar con su hokage y preguntarle el porque ella fue asignada a esta misión. Sabe que si termina esta misión con éxito le mejoraran el rango pero ahora no siente que pueda hacer mucho. Ni menos si aun no tiene muchas experiencias, aunque si lo pensaba bien puede que el allá reconocido sus habilidades, sonríe ante esa posibilidad su hokage confía que puede hacer esta misión. puede que sea por hokage es tan amable. sonríe sintiéndose alagada.

El azabache frunce el seño ante el cambio de actitud de la sarutobi, ella sonreía con orgullo mientras un rubor tenia sus mejillas.¿será por ese maldito hyuga? molesto se acerca a ella y se sienta al lado suyo y sin previo avisó la agarra sentándola sobre su regazo ganándose un hermoso sonrojo de ella.

_sa…sasuke-san._dice nerviosa y sin tiendo un gran cosquilleo en su vientre siendo sujetada firmemente en el y viendo esa mirada tan… tan cautivante que hizo que quedara embobada un momento aun sin apartarse de el. ¡Maldición! ¡Es tan hermoso!

_ ¿porque no me dejas en paz?_ pregunta con voz suave sin aparta su mirada rojiza. ¿Porque están testarudo con ella? ¿Que tiene de interesante? ¿Como para dar infidelidad a su esposa, a sakura-sama?

_por que te quiero a ti._dice con voz ronca y suave.

_pero tienes a sakura-sama, ella es fuerte hermosa y es la mejor kunoichi sannin de konoha. y …y es tu esposa. Y yo no puedo ser tan increíble como ella o bonita._dice susurrando sintiendo que le daba un nudo en la garganta sakura es muy bonita y tan perfecta que incluso casi todos los shinobis la elogian por su extraordinario estatus. No quiere que se separen por su culpa, no quiere ser la causa de un divorcio entre ellos dos. Que estuvieron un matrimonio duradero.

_de sakura y de mi se acabo hace días._dice serio y molesto que ella pensase eso de sakura. Se estaba menospreciando ella misma a no ser como sakura. Eso es ridículo.

¿Escucho mal? no ¡termino con sakura-sama! y fue precisamente culpa de ella que eso suceda. ¡No pude ser se! Siente tan mal. Sakura-sama debe estar triste y mal. ¿como se atreve el hacerle eso a alguien tan honorable y buena?baja su mirada sintiendo culpa.

_tonto._dice en susurró sintiéndose muy molesta. mientra levanta su mirada encarandolo molesta.

_ ¿que?_ le dijo tonto ¿que por quererla?

_ dije ¡tonto! ¡¿Como puedes hacerle eso a sakura-sama?! Que insensible y despiadado ¡dejándola por una simple chica como yo! ¡Realmente sos un idiota uchiha! ¡Ahora suéltame maldita seas!_grita furiosa intentando salirse del agarre de el. Que la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura asiendo que le sea difícil soltarse. ¡Maldita que fuerte brazo tiene!

_ sos una molestia, tranquilízate y escucha lo que tengo te estoy diciendo._dice frunciendo el seño un poco molesto. Ella es una terca e inmadura abecés. Y tan linda enojada. Suaviza sus ojos y la ve siendo tentado a callarla en la forma que le vino a la mente.

_¡ya escuche lo suficiente de ti…_es callada sintiendo los labios de el sobre los de ella callándola un largo rato asiendo que una gran corriente pasara en su cuerpo y haciéndola sentí débil.

¡Maldito uchiha! ¡Decapado! y…y tan tierno. Se rinde derritiéndose en su brazo, en su calor, en su besó tierno.

Ella dejo de luchar, siente que se relaja en su brazo. Profundiza su beso queriendo sentirla más de cerca. Han estado así sin se pararse durante tres minutos y se obligan se pararse a recuperar aire. el azabache la mira, estaba tan ruborizada tan hermosa y perfecta.

_ Tu no eres una chica cualquiera, tu eres mirai sarutobi, una gran kunoichi nieta del tercer hokage e hija de un héroe._ dice acariciando el rostro de ella con el suyo y dando besos pequeños en su rostro sonrojado.

_suéltame._murmura sintiéndose avergonzada como que acaba de traiciona a sakura. y se siente terriblemente avergonzada al gozar al uchiha y sus malditos momento de robarle un beso en momentos desprevenidos como este.

_no._dijo apoyándola mas a el.

No se inmuta en salir de su cálido cuerpo por un momento podrá quedase un rato mas en su abrazo, apoya su cabeza en el pechó de el.

**_**soy una inútil. Perdón sakura-sama pero solo por esta ves quiero estar cerca de el. Solo por esta ves.**_** piensa sintiéndose cansada, sus párpados le pesaban hasta que se serraron sintiendo por ultimo el aroma varonil del uchiha.

Sintiendo una respiración leve se da cuenta que ella se a quedado dormida apoyada en el. Sonríe triunfante sosteniéndola con cariño hacia el, no le importaba si el hyuga lo veía así, eso le dará entender que ella es su chica. Le besa tiernamente la cabeza a ella y aspira su aroma haciéndolo sentir relajado.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**(autora:** Ok. _me disculpo por mi gran tardanza. pero no puedo prometer que no tardare en actualizar. __espero que les guste._**)**


End file.
